Fifteen Months Later
by CyanRibbons
Summary: Two weeks, were all it took for Maya to fall apart. Three days, were all it took for her to disappear. Nine months, were all it took for her life to come together again. Six months, were all it took for her happiness to run short. She hasn't seen her friends in over a year, after she left NY to hide the betrayal she'd caused Riley. So when Maya returns, she has some extra luggage..
1. Prologue

"I am so disappointed in you, Maya. I thought...after what I went through to raise you…" Katy looks down at the floor, letting a sigh escape from her lips before looking back up at her teary daughter. "I just hoped you knew better than that.."

"Mom, I never meant for any of this to happen, I swear." Maya admits, ignoring the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. "I wish it never happened, it was a stupid, stupid mistake and I—"

"Well it's done now, and boy if there's anyone that knows this, it's me…" Katy explains, before placing both hands on the fifteen-year-old's shoulders. "Maya, you do realise that there's no going back now, i'm talking about a lifetime of changing diapers, late nights, and nursing grazes."

She nods her head, nervously.

"Unless you wan't to consider your options…" Katy suggests, prompting Maya to shake her head vigorously.

"No, I-I couldn't. I'd never, I mean…I can't." Maya mutters, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Okay." Katy simply says, seriously. "That's fine."

At her mom's unexpected words, Maya lifts her head up. "Really? You're okay with it?"

"No." Replies Katy, "and i'll probably never will be, I won't be okay with watching you throw away your childhood, like I did. But there's one thing my mother wasn't when I fell pregnant with you Maya…and that was supportive, and it crushed me. I don't want that for you, and I also don't want that for my grandchild."

Maya isn't sure what she's feeling right now, fear? relief? Whatever it is, it has an affect on her, causing her to fall into her mom's arms in a broken heap, sobbing against Katy's bakery uniform. "Mom, what about Riley? She's going to hate me if she finds out i'm having Lucas's kid!" Maya chokes out, breaking her mom's heart.

"Which is why were getting away from this place." Katy tells her, forcing Maya to let go as she stares at Katy with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks, gingerly.

"I mean, we're leaving New York. It'll be a nice, fresh start for both of us. And I'll take out some money to add to my earnings so that we can get plane tickets...Orlando awaits."

"What? I can't just leave New York behind, just like that." Maya argues, snapping her fingers. "Greenwich Valley is where I grew up, it's where my friends are." When she finishes her sentence, she realizes that she may not have her friends if they find out.

Katy gives her daughter a sympathetic sigh. "Sometimes baby girl, life throws things at you that you can't question. You don't know what you did to deserve it, but you just need to do what is best."

Maya nods, accepting the fact that her mom has always known what's best for her. "Y-you're right"

Katy engulfs Maya in a hug, as she tries to hold back her own tears. She hates that Maya has wound up in the same situation she was in, she's hoped for the best for her little girl since the day she was born, and it's tearing her apart just thinking how much her daughter will have to face. But Katy's been in Maya's position, and she would've been much happier if her own mother had been there by her side, Katy isn't planning on leaving her own daughter's side.

"It'll be hard baby, okay? I'm not denying that, but it will get easier. I promise."

 _And that, it did._

* * *

 _ **Present day.**_

"I'm home, mom!"

Katy stops dancing around the apartment, and swiftly adjusts the little blonde baby on her hip before pausing the Beatles' song that blasts through the apartment. Maya smiles at what her mom was doing, as she swings her backpack up onto the hook next to the baby's little yellow coat.

"Ma-Ma!" The six-month-old hollers, almost twisting her little body almost right out of Katy's arms. Maya is beaming, even after a hard day at school; as she approaches her mom and daughter with outstretched arms.

"Hey Ember, were you good for Grandma?" Maya asks rhetorically, as Katy passes her granddaughter over. As soon as Maya receives Ember, she can't resist pressing a small kiss to the baby's nose.

"Maya, what have I told you about the word 'Grandma'? It's too old for me." Katy reminds her, she gives Ember's blonde locks a stroke before returning to her cooking in which she abandoned to dance with the baby. "It's Mimi, Ember can you say Mimi?"

Ember stays silent, keeping her head resting lovingly on Maya's shoulder. The corners of the young mom's mouth tug upwards when she feels her daughter emit a mini whimper after yawning. "Someone's sleepy. I'll be back in a sec mom, I've gotta put her down." Maya tells her mom, who nods in lieu of tasting a spoonful their dinner.

Maya is rubbing Ember's back soothingly, as she carries her up the staircase and into her room. It doesn't take long for her to have the baby changed into her pyjamas, and settled with her pacifier. Maya kisses the top of Ember's head before lowering the infant into her crib. The young mom watches her daughter for a moment until she's sure the baby is sleeping, and once Ember's little eyelids have fluttered closed; Maya heads to the door she came through.

Then, she stops for minute and adjusts the position of the picture frame on Ember's dresser drawers, the vintage frame contains a picture of the last time Maya saw her friends. Herself, Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Zay smiling before a blazing campfire in Austin Texas, beside the photo there's also an image of an exhausted looking Maya with a newborn bundled in a hospital blanket. Another, a photograph of Maya and Riley smiling beside each other in the bay window.

The sixteen-year-old's mind begins to wander, and she finds herself wondering what Riley's up to right now, is she hanging out with Lucas? Perhaps missing Maya? It's evident that Maya couldn't miss Riley more, but she's thankful that her bubbly best friend will hopefully never find out about her betrayal. She wonders how Farkle is doing, is he still into Smackle? Maya assumes that Zay still has those sardonic comments in him.

Maya's eyes then fall onto Lucas's face, prompting her to look back at her sleeping baby, who looks just like the father she will never meet. Maya starts to think of the time they'd shared together in Texas, where Ember was conceived. She will never forget about the butterflies in her stomach when Lucas took her face in his hands, the embers—in which their daughter was named— glistening in his eyes.

"Maya, dinner's ready!" She hears Katy yell from downstairs, not loud enough to wake Maya's daughter, for Ember sleeps like a rock; just like her mom.

Maya is knocked from her thoughts and leaves the room before peering inside one last time. "Sleep tight little cowgirl." She mutters. Maya then leaves the door ajar before descending the stairs.

* * *

 **Since this is just a prologue, it's quite short. But the next imminent chapters won't be. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave a review if you would like me to continue with this ;)**


	2. Insanity Is A Virtue

**A/N Hey! I just want to thank all of you for the amazing support i'm getting for this story, it really means a lot to me and every single** **review has made me smile :) I can tell we're all going to be friends! Sorry, that sounds a bit creepy doesn't it? Anyway, since the last chapter was prologue, i'm proud to present chapter one!**

 **Please note: All flashbacks are written in italics.**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

 **Orlando Florida**

"Maya, i'm here!"

The male voice fills the Hart apartment, and the well poised ebony-haired guy comes to halt when he finds his best friend's place seemingly empty.

"Aaa-ba-ba-ba!" Comes the babbling of Ember Hart, as she speedily crawls out of the door next to the where the guy is standing. He's rolling his eyes playfully while kneeling down to the baby's level, "Hi, Emy doll." He greets, in a baby-directed tone.

Ember stops her crawling when she acknowledges his presence and pushes herself into a sitting position. "Ga—Ga." Ember beams, flashing him a toothless smile before lifting her arms up for him. Her damp blonde curls, talcum skin, and lack of any clothes but a diaper indicate that she's been in the bathtub.

"Ooh," he says, lifting Ember from under her arms, and then settling her on his hip. "Half-naked baby on the loose!"

"Oh, hey Gavin. Aren't you supposed to be at art class?" Maya asks, emerging from the same door Ember had crawled out of, a towel draped over her shoulder.

"Actually I left early, how come you didn't turn up? You never miss class." He asks.

"Ga-Ga!" Ember yells again, prodding her tiny finger into Gavin's face.

Maya smirks, and takes a few steps over to them for Gavin to hand the baby back, while he rubs the cheek the baby poked.

"You're right Em, that's Gavin." Maya affirms, kissing her daughter's head.

"You didn't answer my question, why didn't you come to class?" Gavin questions, folding his arms tightly across his chest as he awaits an answer.

Maya sighs, "Because mom's working late, and you know I don't like leaving her with the babysitter for too long."

"Your mom works from home Maya," he responds, and then walks over to the kitchen counter tops to find out wether there's truth in his friend's words. He knows right away when he spots Katy's car keys laying in a silver dish. "...And her car keys are right here. Now what's the _real_ reason?"

"Hey, do you think she's getting a rash?" Maya stalls, holding out Ember's little arm inquisitively.

"She's fine, cut it out. Is it because of that Layla girl? The one who called you a skank? Because if she's bullying you—"

"I _know_ what a bully is Gav, I helped Ri—" Maya stops talking for a moment to deal with the sting that saying Riley's name brings. "— Someone through it back in New York. Bullies won't stop until you're almost dead inside, Layla _isn't_ a bully, she doesn't bother me."

"Then what does?" Gavin asks, "Because you would never miss art class for nothing."

Maya says nothing, burying her face in Ember's hair as she tries to compose herself, but can't keep that single tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Maya what's wrong? Are you—"

"She said things about Ember, horrible things." Maya tells him, holding her daughter's head close to her lips.

Gavin is frozen to the spot, and it takes a moment to gather his words. "W-what kind of things?" he asks, afraid to learn of the answer.

"I'm not repeating them, not in front of her." Maya tells him, tearfully. "But they were definitely threats, and for what? Winning that stupid water colour contest? Sorry but, Ember's safety comes first."

"So _because_ she couldn't handle the competition, she thought the solution was to threaten a helpless baby?! I swear, when I see that bitch i'll—"

"No Gavin, you're only going to make things ten times worse! I don't want any trouble, especially when my child is involved. So can we just let it go, please?" Maya says, wiping her tears away.

Gavin looks as if he's about to run into the kitchen and grab the knife sticking out from the block, all the blood has rushed to his face and he's pretty hesitant to not bolt out of the door to go looking for Layla Rodgers. But he respects his best friend and her decisions, and wouldn't dream of violating them, that doesn't stop him from attempting to change her mind though.

"Can't you talk to the police? She's threatening your baby, Maya—"

"I already told you, I want to leave it alone." She replies, "I'll find another art class to go to."

Gavin nods, "you're right, I guess my anger got the best of me, just stay away from her?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere near that snake." She responds, as her tearfulness subsides, a smile taking its place. "Now, how about I get this little monster dressed and we'll get us some Starbucks, I know you can't resist a Pumpkin Spice Latte?"

"I think that's the best idea i've heard today." Gavin grins.

* * *

 **New York City**

"See, I told you it was nothing to worry about, you conquered that rollercoaster!"

Riley gives Lucas terrified smile, as he holds onto her shoulders in an attempt to steady her from the shock of the Kingda Ka ride at Six Flags, just an hour or so away from New York. The adrenaline is still coursing through the sixteen-year-old girl's veins, as Lucas leads her to a nearby table and bench where he sits her down.

"Are you okay? You still look pretty shaken." Lucas says, studying his girlfriend's face as he takes a seat opposite her.

Riley opens and closes her mouth for a while before she can finally find her voice, "Am I dead?"

Lucas is chuckling when Farkle shows up and sits beside Riley, he furrows his eyebrows at his petrified friend and waves a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Riley, hellooo." He says, before looking over at Lucas in a disgusted manner. "You broke Riley, what is wrong with you!?"

Lucas lets out a laugh, "come on, she loved it. Didn't you Riles?"

Riley shakily rises from her seat, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom…" She tells them, she begins to head in the direction of the restrooms but turns around after taking the first few steps. "Oh and guys? If I don't come back within a few minutes, i'm either lost or having a heart attack."

The boys watch Riley disappear into the clusters of visitors, and Farkle is shaking his head at Lucas as the Texan boy chuckles in the midst of eating the french fries he'd bought on the way off the Kingda Ka.

"I told you to go easy on her, the bumper cars would've been fine, but no…you just had to take her on one of the most terrifying coasters here! The Kingda Ka, Lucas…Riley Matthews on the Kingda Ka!"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "everybody's a little shaken on their first major rollercoaster, it's only natural."

Farkle is about to say something back, when they are interrupted by Zay Babineaux who looks at his best friend in disbelief, "you know man, you might as well just put your mother's favourite vase on that thing, it's cool nothing will happen to it."

"But Riley—"

"Isn't Maya." Farkle finishes for him.

Lucas raises an eyebrow at him, complete taken off guard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you used to come here with her, Lucas; like all the time. She dragged you on that thing too remember? And it's definitely not for the faint of heart. Do you think maybe…I don't know, you—"

"What are you talking about? It has nothing to do with Ma—…her." Lucas defends, swallowing the fiery blonde's name as if it hurt him to even mention it.

"That's what your voice is saying, but not your face." Farkle adds, in lieu of taking a sip of Pepsi.

Lucas stands up, abruptly. "Maya is gone! Okay?…She disappeared more than a year ago, do you think i'm still hung up on someone who is just as good as dead?"

Lucas regrets his words the second they come out.

Farkle and Zay are just glad Riley isn't here to hear that, they're not sure what to say as they stare up at the equally as shocked Lucas, he's blinking vigorously as he mulls over the words that just escaped his lips.

"How could you say that?" Farkle asks, clearly upset.

Lucas tries to answer him, but instead grabs his jacket and pulls it onto his body. "I don't have time for this." He announces, in a mumble, before taking off further into the theme park.

Farkle and Zay are speechless as they watch him leave, the sound of Riley's voice is the only thing that makes them look away. "What did I miss?" She asks them, looking from Farkle to Zay and then acknowledging her boyfriend's absence. "Where's Lucas?"

"Oh boy." Mutters Zay.

As Lucas walks in the direction of the park's exit, he can't stop cursing at himself for what he'd said about Maya. He knows for a fact that if someone else had said what he had, they'd know about it. So what possessed him to say those things?

Farkle is right, Maya brought Lucas here when she won a contest to get tickets, Riley didn't want to go and Farkle and Zay both had their own business to go about. Lucas learned alot about Maya that day, he never knew that she was quite the rollercoaster junkie and could name each one and the speeds they could reach. He's tried not to think about the times he had with Maya since he arrived at Six Flags today, pushing all stray thoughts to the back of his mind until Farkle mentioned her. Now, as he passes rollercoaster after rollercoaster he can't stop the flood of memories.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Welcome to paradise, Ranger Rick."_

 _Lucas is smiling like an idiot as he watches Maya fawn over the theme park like a child in a candy store. For Maya, it's good to be back at Six Flags, she hasn't been here since her father abandoned her. She can still remember the seemingly never-ending fun she'd had with her dad at this place, but pushes those thoughts down as she wallows in the sounds of the coasters rattling against their tracks._

 _"So what are we doing first?" Lucas asks, catching up with his friend and placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Okay, you have three seconds to get your cow-milking mitts off me…" Maya warns Lucas, who immediately removes his hand. "Thanks" she tells him, as she pulls out the map from the pocket of her jeans._

 _"So are we—"_

 _"Shhhh!" Says Maya, placing a finger to his lips without looking up from the map. "I'm thinking…"_

 _Lucas chuckles, and waits for her to finish studying every corner of the map, and after a few minutes she folds it up and shoves it in her pocket before turning towards him. "Don't worry huckleberry, we'll start off easy."_

 _Moments later, the two of them are staring up at the Nitro rollercoaster. Maya is beaming with excitement, while Lucas is swallowing the lump in his throat. "I thought you said we're going to start off easy?"_

 _"This is easy, it's the definition of easy." Maya tells him, as if he'd said something so unbelievably idiotic._

 _"It's a monster." Lucas comments, as he watches a few dozen people scream as they twist and zoom around the track._

 _"It's a puppy, now come on. You wanna get at the front don't you?" She grins, pulling on Lucas's arm._

 _"No, not really." He says._

 _Since the contest Maya won included fast passes to skip the line, Maya and Lucas are getting situated at the front within a few minutes. And as they lock their over the shoulder harness contraptions, Lucas can feel Maya almost vibrating with anticipation while he is trembling with anxiety. She rolls her eyes when she looks beside her to see him clinging to the bars either side the heavy harness._

 _"Quit being such a baby." She says, mockingly._

 _Lucas is about to say something back when the rollercoaster begins to start moving, and ascends the slope. Lucas hangs tight and takes a deep breath in when the coaster drops, he can hear Maya chanting with sheer bliss and she keeps her hands in the air throughout the whole ride unlike Lucas who's knuckles are turning white as he squeezes the two bars. When the coaster stops at its starting point Lucas is a little jittery while Maya is buzzing with adrenaline._

 _The duo ride many more rollercoasters, such as el diablo which literally translates to "the devil' which makes a lot of sense to Lucas. The monstrosity that is the Bizarro coaster, which has Maya yelling about how much life is worth living and Lucas battling to keep his dinner in his stomach. A wooden rollercoaster called the El Toro which makes the Texan worried for his spine and Maya's sanity, and the skyscreamer that Maya has to drag Lucas on because of his height phobia. It's only when Lucas is beginning to enjoy the rides, almost brainwashed into thinking that he likes them that Maya kills the mood._

 _"Okay, I think i'm gonna sit down for a while." Lucas announces, after they'd returned from the slingshot ride where he'd blubbered things that he made Maya swear she wouldn't tell a soul._

 _"I promise, this is the last one…" Maya says, with an inevitable smirk._

 _Lucas's facial expression turns fearful all of a sudden, as he collapses onto the bench and raises a hand to point at the crazy blonde. "Oh no, I know that smirk of yours, what's the catch?"_

 _"No catch, only that this is the last ride…" She says, scraping at the paint on her nails._

 _"Sorry, I can't go on anymore of your…death traps." Lucas says, sternly._

 _"Cute" Maya laughs, "you actually think you have a choice."_

 _"I do have a choice." He tells her, pouting like a child._

 _"Of course you do sweetie." Maya coos, before taking his wrist and pulling him off the bench._

 _"Arghhh." Lucas whines, as she leads him in the direction of their last attraction._

 _"Welcome to the Kingda Ka, it is strongly advised that all huckleberries buckle up." Maya grins, once they reach her all time favourite coaster._

 _"And what's the speed of this one?" Lucas manages to ask, through the lump in his throat as he watches the green train speed right up a slope, and without even stopping; it plummets an unimaginable drop sending its riders into a screaming frenzy._

 _"Oh, only the fastest and tallest in North America." Maya says, shrugging it off like its nothing. "Calm down, sundance. You won't even know what's hit you, it's kinda like a sudden death."_

 _"I hate sudden deaths." Lucas says, narrowing his eyes._

 _"Well, you're gonna love this one!"_

* * *

As much as he wants to fight it, he can't stop the faint smile on his face from tugging at the corners of his mouth, the memories of the of the completely insane, out-of-her-mind girl that he once loved get the best of him. He never meant those words, he guesses it was because he was angry with her for leaving them, the past fifteen months have been hard on everyone, but after he'd finally come to live without seeing Maya's face; perhaps Farkle's mentioning of her was a shock to him. Perhaps, out of all of his friends, he is the one who misses her the most.


	3. Like A Ton Of Bricks

**Orlando Fl**

"What the hell were you thinking! It's bad enough that you embarrassed me, but now you've gotten yourself expelled? How am I supposed to get through these hellish days in this shit-hole without you, Gavin?!"

Gavin stares at the floor, guilt ridden and unmoving from his seat beside Maya in-front of Principal Mason. When he finally plucks up the courage to look at Maya, she's resting her head in-between her thumb an index finger in an act of stress.

He sighs, "i'm sorry I embarrassed you, and I never meant to get myself expelled, but I don't regret what I did. That jerk had no right to treat you that way."

"You knocked him unconscious!" Maya argues, trying her best to keep her voice down.

"He assaulted you, and—"

"He hit a few books out of my hands, how ever will I continue with life?" Maya exaggerates, tipping her head back over the soft chair and placing a hand to her forehead for added effect.

"You know, it'll be a lot more helpful if you would quit being sarcastic." Gavin grimaces.

The duo are cut off from their conversation however, when the door swings open to reveal Principal Mason, who looks down through his glasses at the two best friends. "Mr Daniels, Miss Hart." He nods at them.

"Principal Mason." Maya and Gavin say in an unintended unison, prompting them to exchange annoyed looks.

The Principal lets his chunky body fall into his desk chair, before placing his elbows on the desk and looking from Maya to Gavin repeatedly. "Would one of you children care to explain to me why there is a student in the Nurse's office being treated for a concussion, and why Janitor Reynolds has a pool of blood to scour out of the carpeting?"

"He assaulted Maya, both physically and verbally." Explains Gavin, causing the Principal to raise an eyebrow.

"Is this true Miss Hart?" Mason asks, inquisitively.

"He knocked some textbooks out of my hand, and called me a slut." Maya shrugs, as if it's next to nothing.

"Well then, we have much to discuss."

—

"You can't just ignore me forever you know."

Maya stays silent as she greets her mom, who gladly hands her the happy baby. Then, as she pretends not to acknowledge Gavin's presence, she sits herself opposite Ember on the blanket in the corner; handing the infant one of her colourful toys.

"Are you still here?" She finally asks him, without taking her eyes off Ember.

"Finally, it speaks!" Gavin exclaims, in a faux gasp.

"Well, this looks serious, i'll leave you two alone." Katy says, placing the pint-sized baby dish back in the washing-up bowl and beginning to leave.

"No, it's fine mom, Gavin was just leaving." Maya tells her, as she watches Ember chew on the plastic set of keys contently. She then turns her head in Gavin's direction before saying, "just try not to hit anyone on your way out."

"Okay." Katy mutters, awkwardly as she speedily walks across the room to her bedroom. "I'll be in here if you need me."

"Maya, I never meant to get suspended." Gavin says, choosing to drop his sarcastic tone into a more gentle one, while he takes a seat opposite the mother and daughter.

"Ga-ga-ga-gaaaaa!" Ember shrieks excitedly, in Gavin's direction.

"Well you did, and now i'm gonna have to get through next week being constantly laughed at, you stupid idiot!" Maya growls. However when her more forceful tone comes out, it doesn't settle well with the six-month-old in-front of her who bursts into heart-wrenching cries.

"Oh no no no, i'm sorry baby girl." Maya coos softly, lifting the tearful baby into her arms and rubbing her back. "Mommy didn't mean to yell."

Maya holds her daughter close to her chest as she bounces her up and down from a sitting position, "see what you did?" Maya snaps, towards Gavin.

"I'm sorry Maya, when he said those things to you I lost control of myself." Gavin explains, over Ember's loud wailing.

"You know, you remind me so much of a guy I used to know back home..." Maya mumbles.

* * *

 **New York City**

The second Farkle and Zay see Lucas approaching, as if hurtful things weren't said yesterday; they show him their disappointment in the way they turn away from him. But when the Texan sees Riley do the same, he knows they've told her about what he'd said.

"Look, I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday." Lucas tells them, the smile long-gone from his face.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Farkle says, a bitterness in his voice.

Lucas purses his lips as he slumps back on a locker, "What happened these past couple of months have hit us all really hard, we lost a friend..."

"Can you stop talking about her as if she's dead?" Riley snaps, in disgust. "Because she's not."

Lucas nods, wincing. "Sorry I—"

"My best friend is out there somewhere." Riley begins to explain. "And she has been abducted by her own mother, wether the police want to believe it or not. She is missing, and she's been missing for over a year now. She is not dead, there's no evidence to say she is dead, and she is not dead! Now tell me, please? How could my own boyfriend say such horrible things?!"

Lucas is frozen, unable to come up with an answer for Riley. He looks to over to Zay who has a tad more sympathy for him than Farkle does.

"She made us tell her Lucas." Zay mutters.

Lucas's eyes fall back on Riley, and he wants to tell her that he said it because he misses Maya, but Lucas is disgusted with himself too and he also can't come up with a good reason.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive you." Riley says, and the tears Lucas can see in her eyes are breaking his heart.

But he doesn't say anything when he watches her walk away from him, he can't say anything. Finally, he looks over to Farkle who snorts at him before disappearing into a crowd of students.

Zay, his only hope shakes his head sadly. "Sorry man, but that was uncalled for."

Bang.

Lucas drives his fist into the set of lockers, angry with himself, with Maya, his friends, with Katy for supposedly abducting her. But mostly with the feeling in his gut that makes him want to scream out for her in hopes that wherever she is; she'll hear him.

* * *

 **Orlando Fl**

"Oh please don't go, we'll eat you up! We love you so!"

Maya Hart's loving voice fills the baby's room, as she sits in the rocking chair beside her daughter's crib. Ember sits contently in Maya lap, babbling to herself while pressing her little hand to the pages of her mom's favourite childhood books.

"Uh uh, Ember. Don't grab the pages, you'll rip it." Maya tells the infant, gently pulling her hand away and keeping it in her own, stroking her delicate skin before opening her mouth to begin reading again.

"Maya, honey."

Katy's saddened voice is enough to force Maya to look up, studying her mother's watering eyes. "What is it, mom?"

The blonde woman sniffles, as she leans against Ember's bedroom door. "I just got off the phone with Clearwater Nursing Home, it's your Gammy Hart..."

Maya's breath hitches in her throat, and fear for her only grandmother begins coursing through her veins. "What's wrong with her?" She asks, over Ember's blissfully ignorant babbling.

A throaty cry stops Katy from answering her daughter, as the middle-ages mother clutches the landline phone to her chest.

"Mom, is Gammy okay?" Maya questions, yearningly. Not letting go of the baby's hand.

Katy shakes her head, biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from breaking down. "We leave for New York next week."

With that, Katy leaves the room. And Maya struggles to read the last line she can manage from the book, before letting the tears fall freely onto the page.

"And Max, the king of the wild things," she chokes out, "was lonely, and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all."


	4. Long Time No See

**_A/N: I'm back motherf***ers!_**

 ** _Sorry, that was uncalled for. Anyway, here's your chapter..._**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

In his half-asleep daze, Gavin puts the loud thudding against the door down to the rumbling thunder that is also happening outside. The next few times, it jolts the nerdy boy awake, with an irritated groan he turns over onto the other side of the bed.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

There's no way he's getting back to sleep now. As the repetitive knocking continues, Gavin curses under his breath before tearing the sheets from his body and climbing out of bed, only to discover he'd taken his contact lenses out for the night and now, his glasses are missing.

"Gavin! Let me in!" Yells the muffled voice.

"Are you a criminal?!" He answers, in the midst of turning his bedroom upside down, in hunt for the missing glasses.

"It's Maya, you idiot!" She replies, tiresomely.

Finally, as a clap of thunder illuminates the dark room he finds the thick framed goggles that he hates so much. "There you are you bastard." He mutters, before sliding on the specs—which by the way, are too big for his face.

"Christ, you're really lucky that my parents are out of town otherwise—"

When Gavin opens the door, the first thing he notices is the carseat beside Maya's feet containing a fast asleep Ember. "Hi" Gavin says surprisedly, His smile fades instantly when he takes in the vulnerable state his best friend is in.

'You know what, it was wrong for me to come here you're probably really busy and I shouldn't-' Maya chokes on her words.

'What's going on?' Gavin asks, concerned.

"My Ga—" Maya begins, but the words stick in her throat. She looks away and takes a deep breath in before trying again.

"My grandmother," Maya begins, looking Gavin in the eye. "She's in the hospital and…" That is all she can choke out before breaking down.

"Oh my god" Gavin says, pulling Maya into a tight hug. Secure in the arms of her friend Maya cries into Gavin's shoulder.

"Come inside, get out of the rain." Gavin insists, he takes hold of the drenched girl's hand and brings her and the carseat—which thankfully is covered with a plastic rain cover to keep Ember out of the cold— Maya wipes away a few stray tears and follows Gavin into the living area.

"What happened with your grandmother? Is she okay?" Gavin asks once they'd sat down. Maya merely shakes her head, as the nerdy boy places the carseat on the coffee table, facing him.

"Okay," she begins, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell you something, and I don't know how you'll react, but promise me you won't freak out too much?"

"Oh no, what is it?" Gavin asks, her tone has him nervously awaiting her answer.

But Maya's words are suddenly taken from her and she splutters, unable to control the whirl of emotions she is feeling right now.

"Shhh calm down, it's okay.." Gavin says softly, as if talking to Ember. He wraps her arms around her quivering frame.

Maya places her hands back over her eyes and continues to sob. Sure she was upset but even Maya herself can't understand what is coming over her. Breaking down like this is uncharacteristic to say the least. Gavin on the other hand is beginning to get very worried as Maya has started to hyperventilate.

"Maya, you need to calm down." says Gavin firmly, when suddenly the blonde's rapid breathing came to an abrupt stop. Replaced by a groan, the sixteen-year-old throws her hand over her mouth and makes a quick dash to the bathroom. Gavin rushes after her to find her, head in the toilet bowl, violently retching. Taking hold of Maya's long blonde hair, Gavin tries not to look as Maya continues to heave.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks alarmed, after finishing her vomiting episode, Maya pulls away from the toilet and presses her back against the wall of the bathroom. She doesn't even attempt to answer and instead tucks her legs up to her chest.

"Maya, you're really starting to freak me out." Gavin crouches down next to her, but once again receives no reply. Deciding to wait until she comes to him, Gavin stayed silent and gingerly places a hand on the pale girl's shoulder. "Maya, you can talk to me. Are you—"

"I'm moving back to New York." Maya says, blankly as she stares at the towel rack in front of her.

Gavin's heart skips a beat, and he blinks a few times as he tries to comprehend her words. "What?"

* * *

"Hello? Matthews residence."

Hearing her friend's voice again in over a year, seems to fill Katy with delight. Katy hadn't had a real friend in years until Topanga came along, their daughter's bringing them close. But then, through no fault of her own; she was forced to move away.

At first, when Katy informed her friend that she would no longer be staying in New York, Topanga was upset and insisted that she stayed, of course not wanting to lose Katy or Maya from her life. But when told of the predicament Maya had got herself in, Topanga understood and came to the conclusion that she _also_ would have done the same if it had been Riley. Now, after fifteen months of hearing nothing from Katy, here they both of are; Topanga in New York, and Katy in Orlando.

"Is this that prank caller again? You _are_ aware that it's four in the morning? And i'll have you know that i'm not the woman you wanna mess with—"

Katy chuckles, tearing up at the sound of her best friend's unique personality. "It's me, Topanga. it's Katy Hart."

 _Silence._

"Hello?" Katy says, wondering if Topanga has hung up on her. But when she glances at the landline, the screen still reads 'call connected'. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry, I guess i'm just…shocked." Topanga says, surprisedly. "I thought i'd never hear from you again…"

"I'm sorry I'm calling so early in the morning, I just…couldn't sleep" Katy smiles, blinking back her tears.

"I'm okay with it now. I'm just glad to hear from you…how are you? How's Maya?"

"I'm doing okay, so's Maya. And what about you? And your family?" Katy responds, sitting up further in the bed. Keeping her voice hushed so as not to wake Maya or Ember.

"Fine. Yeah, everyone's healthy." Topanga responds, before remembering something. "Has Maya had the baby?…of course she has, it must be what? Six-months-old now?" Her voice becomes quieter when she says this.

An inevitable smile grows on Katy's face, "Six-months-old and so beautiful, Topanga. I don't think i've ever seen Maya love something so much."

"Little boy or a little girl?"

"A little girl, she named her Ember." Katy explains, with a little bit of happiness in her voice.

"That's such a beautiful name, how is she handling it all? I'll bet she keeps her on her toes?" Asks Topanga, curiously.

"She's amazing with her. Sometimes I forget that she's still only a child herself. She's turned into a super-mama, what with balancing school and raising Ember at the same time. That little girl hardly ever needs a babysitter and Maya makes sure of it." Katy says, beaming with pride.

"Well, It's so great to hear you guys are doing so well." Topanga responds, all too soon.

"Now that's just it…we're not." Katy tells her, through a sigh.

"What? I don't under—"

"There's a reason I called you, Topanga." Explains Katy, pursing her lips.

"Okay and that is…?"

"I'm moving back to New York, Maya and Ember too."

Topanga seems taken by surprise when she speaks, "H-how come? I mean, it's not that I don't want you back here, I've been praying for you to come back. I just haven't seen you in months and now you're suddenly appearing out of nowhere…"

"It's my mother, she's sick." Katy explains, her voice cracking. Though she manages to compose herself again.

"Angela? Is she alright?" Topanga asks, concerned.

"She suffered a stroke at the nursing home back in New York, and then a further one at the hospital. They're not sure if she'll make it, i'm hoping she'll stay long enough until next week when I can book our flight. I really hate to ask you, but I was wondering if I could borrow a little money i'm only around two-hundred dollars short, and I promise you i'll pay back every single penny." Katy says, gingerly.

"Katy Hart! Of course i'll lend you some money, how coldhearted do you think I am? And there's no need to pay me back." Topanga says, firmly.

"Thank you so much Topanga! I was also wondering if there's any room for us at your place? You know, just until I can scrape up enough money to get our apartment back? Again, I hate to—"

"I'll pay for that too, it's nothing."

"What? Really? Don't feel inclined to—"

"Look Katy, as long as you, Maya, and the baby are safe and have a roof over your heads, i'm okay. Money is not an issue."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this."

"Just take care of yourselves."


	5. Always Okay

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Can I get a Hoorah?!**

 **NOTICE: Beware of the emotional hole you will imminently plunge down ;)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

 **Orlando Fl**

"Don't fall asleep in that thing little bee, I know you'll throw a hissy fit when I try to move you."

The six-month-old stares at her mother, chewing on her fist contently as Maya gently pushes the baby swing to-and-fro. Ember has the eyes of both her parents, a combination of green (inherited from Lucas) but you really have to be looking for it to see the blue of Maya's eyes in Ember's. The young mom sometimes finds herself getting lost in the eyes of her daughter, that are so undeniably Lucas Friar, but she soon pushes that thought aside

"Ga-Ga-Ga." Ember hollers, her eyes locked on an unfamiliar man who's watching his son enjoy the climbing frame, Maya has to place a hand against her baby's chest when Ember begins to lean forward in her secure seat, utterly intrigued by this guy.

"No, Emy. That's not Gavin." Maya tells the baby, through a sigh. With a soft expression, Maya catches the swing when it sways towards her and lovingly runs a hand across Ember's dirty blonde curls and kisses her tenderly on the forehead, of course the infant doesn't understand a word her mom is saying and continues to call out at the guy.

In a flash, Maya is reminded of the words he'd spoken just after she'd told him she was leaving for New York next week. "I just need some air." he'd told her, as his eyes darkened. She remembers the way his honey-coloured complexion had faded into a much paler shade, she heard his breath catch in his throat and his body tense as if he'd been tossed into the atlantic ocean. Maya hasn't seen him since he'd gone to 'get some air' which happened to be Tuesday, it is now Friday.

"Ga-Ga-Ga!"

Maya snaps out of her reverie as the sound of Ember's squeals grow louder, filled with joy as she bounces her little body up and down in the swing, holding onto the safety bar for support.

"Ember, would you cut it out! Gavin's not—" But then she sees him, his fluffy brown hair bouncing as he jogs towards the mom and baby in his usual Gavin-like attire— consisting of a flannel shirt and faded jeans.

"There she is." Gavin grins, reaching down and taking Ember into his arms. The baby emits shrieks and heartwarming giggles while the nerdy boy playfully tosses the baby into the air, and catching her again. When he stops, Gavin presses a kiss to Ember's cheek as she flashes a toothless smile while babbling giddily.

"I thought you were mad, the look on your face when I told you—"

"I was mad." He tells her, his expression suddenly turning serious.

Maya's face softens "Gav—"

"I'm not anymore. I realised that there is nothing to be mad about, your grandmother is sick…" he sighs, "It's not my place to be mad."

"I'll Skype and call you as much as I can, I promise. And—"

"And i'll be there to answer the calls," Gavin smiles, moving his hand to place it against her cheek, "Maya, no matter how far away we are, you'll always be my best friend."

Tears begin to blur Maya's vision, and her throat feels tight and useless as she stares up at the much taller boy, lip quivering and emotions bubbling in the pit of her stomach. A faint smile can be seen on Gavin's face while he uses his thumb to wipe away an escaped teardrop. Maya then falls into him abruptly, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend's lanky torso.

"Gavin?" Maya's weakened voice asks, muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah?" He answers, nudging Ember further up his hip.

She breaks away from him, and what Gavin can see in her eyes are fear. At first, he doesn't believe it because he's never seen Maya so stricken with fear before. And then it's as if her fear has been transferred to him, because his eyes fill up with concern. "What is it?" He asks, obviously worried.

"Gavin, you know there's a whole reason why we moved to New York right? Do you remember what I said?" She asks, in the midst of pulling herself together.

He mulls for a few moments, before he remembers and he's close to slapping himself as he recalls the words she'd spoken when she was a mere few weeks pregnant with Ember. _"The baby's father, he left me the second he found out, my friends turned their backs on me. And it was then that I realised there was nothing left for me in New York."_ She'd said.

He nodded in response.

Maya breathed out slowly, "I can't believe i'm telling you this," the anxious girl says, "I lied. Ember's dad didn't leave me, in fact he had no idea I was pregnant because I didn't tell him."

"Maya, I—" Gavin began, only to be cut off by her.

"He was my best friend's boyfriend. I had a thing for him since the day I first saw him on the subway in seventh grade, but I stepped back because Riley—my best friend—had fallen for him. I told myself over and over that i'd get over it, and so I treated him like a frenemy. I'd call him names, mock him, and he let me! And I could see that he was enjoying it, he was seriously enjoying being made fun of! And for some reason it brought us closer, the exact opposite of what i'd wanted. And instead of getting over my feelings for him, it made things worse. Eventually Riley figured it out when we stupidly signed him up to ride a bull that was very capable of killing even someone like Lucas Friar. Once I saw that bull, once I saw that thing throw a guy off and almost crush him to death, I couldn't let him ride that bull. Of course, he didn't listen to me because he was Lucas Friar and wouldn't let anything stop him from getting on that thing. Riley was supportive of his decision, but I couldn't watch that evil man-cow kill him. Thank God he made it out of that ring in one piece, otherwise I don't know what I would've done..."

Gavin is shocked in his stance, as he absent-mindedly lets Ember chew on his shirt. The way Maya's voice dips and cracks as she explains the _real_ reason she moved to Orlando is saddening, and there's something even more upsetting in the way she stands as he watches her tears splash onto the colourful rubber floor of the playground.

"When Riley figured it out she ended up telling Lucas, I should've known that she couldn't keep anything to herself if it killed her. And then, it happened. He kissed me by the campfire, and then we ended up back at the ranch and, well…it doesn't take a genius to figure out the rest." Maya goes on, trying not to choke on her words. "I still can't forgive myself for what I did to Riley or Lucas or the rest of the people closest to me, and it's not a matter of _if_ they found out, it's a matter of _when_. And when they find out, there's no doubt in my mind that they'll all hate my guts."

Gavin swiftly sets Ember back in the swing, so that he can pull Maya close to him and hug her tightly. And as she lets a few more tears fall soundlessly, he can't think of anything to say so he stays silent instead and sets his chin atop her head.

"Maam-Maaaaa!" The baby calls out, yearningly. And, as if a switch has been flicked in Maya's brain she pulled away from Gavin and lifted Ember from the swing just as the little girl began to whimper restlessly.

"Shhh, are you tired baby girl?" Maya asks the baby, shakily.

Ember's lip is quivering, and she then begins to cry loudly as if she's sensed her mom's misery. Maya rubs circles on her daughter's back, as the six-month-old lays her against Maya's shoulder while continuing to wail. Maya pulls herself together and sways on the spot with her daughter bundled in her arms. After a few moments of hushing and rocking, Ember is finally settled and Maya sets her down in the carseat connected to the stroller frame.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gavin asks without emotion, as Maya buckles her daughter into the stroller and drapes a cream blanket over her little body.

"No need, we'll be fine." Maya assures him, while pulling up the hood of the stroller to shield the baby from the cool October air.

"O-okay then, if you say so." Gavin responds, confusedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm always okay," she responds, before beginning to push the stroller away. Maya only gets a few steps away from Gavin when she turns around to face him again, "and Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at my place tomorrow, I only have a few days left in Orlando and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

With that, she swings open the gate and leaves the park.

* * *

 **Remember to leave me a review! I LOVE reading every single one of them! I'm very grateful too :3**


	6. Before You Leave

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with daily life but I'm back now!**

 **Also, I apologise if the story seems to be dragging on, but I'd really rather it do that than rush it. It's my worst nightmare and I don't like rushed stories. But I promise Maya, baby Ember and Katy will be heading to NY in the next chapter. So that's something to look forward to!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

 **Orlando FL**

Gavin brushes the raindrops that have fallen onto his gray trench coat and hangs it on the hook. He smiles faintly as he caresses the pint-sized lilac coat that no doubt belongs to Ember.

With a tired exhale, he checks the time on his phone and sees that it's six thirty in the morning, and from what Maya tells him; he's aware that her baby typically begins to awaken around that time.

He quietly tiptoes—while simultaneously holding his breath—past Katy's bedroom and towards the staircase in which he ascends soundlessly.

He finds Ember's bedroom door ajar, the way Maya always leaves it; letting in a line of light shine onto the six-month-old's crib; and giving Gavin a good view of the baby who's sleeping on her back, arms and legs sprawled across the mattress.

He enters the room and lifts up the blinds, to reveal the sun that has just begun to rise; giving the sky a pinkish orange tint.

The slender boy reaches into the crib and carefully scoops Ember up and out. The little girl begins to whine at first but soon settles down with Gavin's hushing and rocking.

"Shh, Em. Go back to sleep." He whispers, gently lowering himself into the rocking chair that is painted lilac to match the room's color scheme.

The baby's breathing evens out, and she lays in the crook of Gavin's arm. He finds himself playing with Ember's blonde curls as a faint smile grows on his face.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you Em," He begins, cuddling the sleeping infant close. "I know you won't understand this, but today could be the last time I ever see you and your mommy."

Gavin pauses, and rises to hover on the rocking chair while he pulls one of Ember's stuffed animals from under him and drops it on the floor.

"I know she promised to keep in touch, but I can't help thinking that she stopped talking to her family back in New York, what makes her think she won't do the same with me? And my family aren't exactly considerate, I don't think they'll give me money to fly over there and see you guys, even if it doesn't cost that much..."

Gavin lightly traces the tiny beauty spot on the side of Ember's forehead with his thumb.

"I just wanted to tell you; and I know you won't remember this, or me for that matter. But I need to tell you that I've always loved you as if you were _my_ daughter. God I can't believe that a few months ago you were Maya's tiny little bump, and well...look at you now! Ember Katherine Hart, wrapping us around your little finger since August sixth." Gavin smiles, moving his hand to brush Ember's soft hair back. "No matter what happens after you get on that plane tomorrow, you'll always be my little girl."

By now, Gavin is struggling to hold back his tears and it takes him a moment to gather himself before he presses a kiss to the six-month-old's head.

At that moment though, Ember's eyelids flutter open to reveal her blue-green eyes. Gavin isn't sure how the baby is going to react since she is just as unpredictable as her mom. Ember maintains her blank stare and a few seconds later, her face turns sour and she begins to whine.

Gavin chuckles, "that's not a very good way to wish someone a good morning." He lifts the baby up from the cradling position and onto his hip, and her whines turn to full blown wailing.

"Hey, hey, hey." He coos, helplessly glancing around his surroundings in search for a toy or a pacifier, anything that could potentially soothe the baby. He then remembers the time he caught Maya singing to the baby and how she'd gotten Ember—who'd only been a mere few weeks old at the time—soundly off to sleep.

Clearing his throat, Gavin begins to sing the first song that pops into his head, "There's antimony, arsenic, aluminium, selenium—"

"Are you seriously trying to calm my kid with Science?"

Gavin whirls around, and finds Maya leaning against the doorframe in her pyjamas, stretching out her arms tiredly.

"Ma-ma-mam." Ember babbles, mid-cry.

Maya frowns at the baby girl and reaches out to receive her, "Awh, we don't like uncle Gavin's need club songs do we?"

Once he hands the baby off to her mom, Gavin scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "Maya, how long were you standing there for? Did you hear anything...?"

"Hear what?" She asks, without taking her eyes of the baby, who is now starting to settle.

"Oh, never mind." Gavin replies, folding his arms across his skinny chest.

"Gav, you've gotta quit acting so weird if you're gonna come with me today," Maya smirks, schemingly.

"Come with you where?" Gavin asks, curiously.

Maya presses a kiss to her daughter's head, "you'll see."

—

The raven-haired boy winces as he witnesses a stranger fall flat on his back, rucking up pieces of ice with him as his skates slip from underneath him.

"Now I can see why you didn't bring Ember, this place is a death trap made to look like fun."

Maya smiles in anticipation before dragging him off in another direction by his sleeve, "c'mon let's go get us some skates."

Gavin groans loudly, "it's too early in the morning to die."

There not much Gavin can't do. He has a natural talent at being talented. He's exceptional in school and out, and could probably give Einstein a run for his money.

But when it comes to co-ordination, Gavin sucks at it.

After his knees hit the ice once again, the blonde girl halts to his side and pouts at him, mockingly. "Are you struggling, baby?"

Gavin scoffs, "shut up."

"Sorry to break it you Gav, but I'm beating your ass at this."

"Yeah, that's why you dragged me here. Just to prove a point before you leave tomorrow," he mutters. When he finally finds his balance Maya skates away from him a little.

"Just take it easy, I think you're trying too hard." She says. "One foot in front of the other. Push off, move carefully, and try not to think about—"

Gavin's legs suddenly slip up from under him and he's sent crashing into the hard ice again.

"Falling…" Maya finishes. She laughs as she glides back towards him, before helping him scramble to his feet.

Just then, a wild, buff looking cluster of hockey players come speeding towards the two best friends, Maya notices right away and moves out of their way. Whereas Gavin freezes. His best friend's warnings are going right over his head as he's sent crashing back onto the ice.

"Stupid jerks!" He yells across the rink, before ungracefully finding his feet again.

"Are you alright?" Maya snickers, stopping in front of Gavin who is now clinging to the rink's edge.

"You know, I think one of them has a piece of you stuck in their skate." She says, sardonically.

"Yeah, they did a fantastic job of rupturing my spleen, assholes!"

Maya notices how the players are sending Gavin dirty looks in his direction and since she is aware of her best friend's short fuse, she steps in before the lanky boy can start something he can't finish.

"And on that note," she says. "How about we ditch the ice, grab some hot cocoa?"

"Love to." Gavin growls, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the hockey players as Maya guides him to the rink's exit.

* * *

 **New York City**

Riley Matthews sits with her sketch pad on her knees and gnaws at the end of her pencil in deep thought. She hates art, and she's almost certain the ninth drawing of Lucas is going to end up screwed up into a tight ball. One thing that didn't help the sixteen-year-old is the fact that Lucas Friar can't stand still to save his life. So she thought that now, while he's sleeping would be perfect—but she can't seem to get his face right.

With an exasperated groan, she tosses the sketch pad aside and pulls her knees to her chest, looking down at him. They'd come to Central Park for their second make-up date after Riley was left upset because of what Lucas had said about Maya at Six Flags.

Take out containers from Taco Bell are strewn in the grass beside the blanket. Lucas hasn't eaten much, only picked at the basil in his taco before tossing the container aside.

Nobody's been the same since Maya left, but to Riley; it's Lucas that has seemingly been affected the most, especially whenever her name is mentioned. But Riley can't blame him, he lost a friend...they all lost a friend.

At that particular moment he begins to move. He starts to make small gasping sounds in his sleep, and his eyes begin darting back and fourth beneath his eyelids. Lucas's hand jerks and he clutches at his flannel shirt before bolting pright, so suddenly that he could've knocked the petite brunette over. And for a moment, he looks as if he's drifted into a world of his own.

"Lucas?" Riley can't conceal her concern.

His eyes move onto her, and he gives her a small smile. "Sorry Riles, bad dream."

Riley looks unsure, but nods her head anyway.

"Did you finish your project?" He asks, attempting to hide his shakiness.

It seems to Riley, his eyes are in one place yet his voice is in another.

"No, I couldn't get your face right." She responds, trying to figure out what it is about Lucas's voice that's throwing her.

"Ah, come on," he says, retrieving the sketchpad, "it's not that bad, hey at least you got my nose right."

Riley sighs, and the words slip out before she can stop them, "Maya could've done it way better."

Lucas inhales sharply, "Maya is a great artist, but Riley; remember what she always told you, each artist is unique."

Riley snorts, "Unique isn't the right word Lucas, I'm thinking more along the lines of hopeless."

"Hey, don't say that." He tells her, "how about we head to Starbucks huh? I'm sure a double chocolate and cream latte will get those creative juices flowing."

Riley smiles, and leans forward to press a kiss to Lucas's lips, "let's go!"


	7. Betrayal

**A/N Hey guys! so, I know a lot of you have been a little annoyed because I don't update that regularly but I promise that i'm trying my hardest to get chapters written for you.**

 **Anyway, enough with boring Author's Note!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

"Remind me again why we have to leave at four o'clock in the morning," Gavin moans as he shoves another bag into the trunk.

"That's a question you can ask my mother." Maya yawns, cupping her sleeping daughter's head close to her chest.

"We don't want to get there too late," Katy answers. "It's a three hour drive to the airport, so it's best to get on the road as early as possible."

"That's the last of the bags," their cab driver says while he slams the trunk shut. As he and Katy walk around the side of the car, Gavin stands behind Maya who is busy buckling Ember into her car seat. Once she climbs in beside her daughter, Gavin heads around the other side of the car and sits himself beside the carseat and his friend.

The cab driver hops into front seat beside Katy. "Everybody in?"

After confirming everyone's presence in the car, The driver who'd called himself Mike pulls out of the parking lot and turns on the GPS to map the route to the airport.

Maya carefully folds the baby's blanket over the infant's sleeping form. Gavin smiles in her direction, but she doesn't meet his gaze as she's too busy staring out the window, trying to get herself in the state of mind to say goodbye to Orlando, and most difficult of all; her best friend.

The view of their old apartment grows smaller through the window as the car drives further away and Maya tries her best to stop worrying about her arrival in New York.

Thus begins the most difficult day of Maya Hart's life.

* * *

"Stay awake Ember, look at the pretty keys."

Gavin furrows his eyebrows as he watches Maya jingle Ember's colourful plastic key set in front of her face, interrupting the baby from drifting off.

"What are you doing?" He questions, folding his arms across his chest.

"Keeping her awake." She responds, before beginning to click her fingers at the baby too.

"And why, may I ask?"

Maya rolls her eyes at him, "clearly you've never been stuck on a flight next to an irritating baby. I have, and Ember is not going to be one of those kids. If I keep her awake for the next few hours she'll sleep through the whole flight." She explains. "Hey Emy, shall we clap?"

Gavin chuckles, turning his attention back to his game of Doodle Jump as Maya begins to clap loudly in front of Ember's face.

"That poor, poor kid." He mumbles, shaking his head.

Soon enough, Ember becomes seemingly ticked-off with her mom's disruptions and without warning; she lets out a mighty screech which almost makes Mike lose his grip on the steering wheel and causes Katy to make a mess of her nail paint.

"See, I told you keeping her awake was a bad idea." Katy huffs, grabbing a tissue from her pocket to wipe at the messes up nail paint.

"No, I don't think it's that." Maya says, wincing and straining her voice before lowering her head to take a whiff of Ember's diaper. "Yep, she just caused a nuclear explosion in that diaper."

"I can't smell anything…" Gavin says, his voice loud over Ember's fussing.

Maya smirks, "wait for it…"

"Oh my God, that's awful!" Gavin gasps, tugging the collar of his sweater over his nose in disgust.

"Are there any service areas nearby, Mike? I doubt she'll stop crying until she's changed." Katy asks their driver, who is also scrunching up his nose.

"I don't blame her, from what I can smell; that kid's cut a serious cable," Mike comments, before checking his GPS. "Oh, bad luck. Last service station is quite a few miles back."

"Great," Maya sighs, succeeding in placing Ember's pacifier in her mouth only for her to spit it out and scream even louder.

"Alright you're gonna need to pull over, Mike." The blonde girl instructs.

"You're going to change her diaper on the roadside?" Gavin questions, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep. Mom, Gavin, i'm gonna need you to stand either side of the car with these blankets." Maya informs them, reaching into the diaper bag and throwing them each a girly fleece.

"Why?" Asks Gavin, just as Mike pulls his car over.

"I don't want strangers to see my daughter's bits, now come on."

The three exit the car, and when both Maya's mom and best friend are standing opposite each other with their blankets spread out in their arms, Maya places Ember's changing mat onto the tarmac and lowers the screaming infant down. The teenager manages to swiftly pull off the baby's yellow leggings— that go great with her little gray dress—and get her cleaned up within minutes.

"I've gotta say, sweetie. This is a great tactic." Katy smiles, proudly.

The baby begins to calm down once she's in a fresh diaper, and after finishing up; Maya hands Gavin her now-calm daughter while she shoves everything back into the diaper bag—including the soiled diaper which goes into an odour destroying bag— it takes a few minutes for the three to climb back into the car. And, when Maya finishes buckling Ember into the carseat again, she projectile vomits all over herself, the carseat and her mom before flashing a toothless smile.

Maya groans, "you're killing me, kid."

* * *

It seems like days before they finally arrive at the airport , and Maya already has a dirty diaper and a yak covered shirt to cart around with her. So when they enter the airport, tugging along their suitcases and hauling their hand luggage—Maya's glad to find a bin to dump her shirt and the diaper in. Luckily, she'd packed an extra shirt in case a scenario like that one occurred and, after six months of experience, Maya would be stupid not to.

"Here, i'll take the bags." Gavin insists, taking his friend's luggage from her so that she can push stroller frame that Ember's carseat sits in.

Since the check in stations are literally a few steps away, it doesn't take much time to hand over their baggage (and stroller frame) to be prepared for the flight. Once they've gotten that over with, Maya spots a nearby Starbucks in which she doesn't resist dragging her friend, mom and daughter into.

When Gavin offers to order the food, Katy gets herself seated while Maya sets her daughter—who she'd changed into t-shirt and little baby jeggings after the vomit incident— into a restaurant borrowed high chair before dropping into the seat beside her.

At that moment, the sound of a phone ringing causes Maya's eyes to leave Gavin—who's stood waiting in a long line—and move to her mom who's sliding her iPhone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Katy answers, placing the phone to her ear.

Assuming her mom's call is probably one of her friends from the cupcake bakery Katy'd finished working at only yesterday, Maya zones out and doesn't filter most of the conversation as she keeps her eyes on Ember and hands her a stuffed bunny. It's only when Katy directs a question at Maya that she comes out of her reverie.

"I need to tell you something." Katy tells her seriously, as she sets her phone down on the table.

"What is it?" She asks, moving the high chair closer to the table before giving all of her attention to her mom. "Is it about Gammy, is she—"

"No, it's not about your Gammy." Katy says, with a sigh. "Listen, i'm gonna tell you something that I'm ninety-nine percent sure you're not going to like, and i'd like you to at least try and not Maya-out about it."

"Maya-out? Hey, that's not a thing." She responds with a slight laugh.

"I'm serious, Maya." Katy tells her, and when Maya gives her the look to continue, she complies. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Topanga knows where we've been for the past few months. _but_ , before you start freaking; she understood why we had to leave so suddenly."

"Y-you mean, thee Topanga? Topanga Matthews?" Maya checks, edgily.

"Yes baby, that was her on the phone. She wants to know if she can tell Riley that we're coming back to New York today."

"Woah, slow down. So you _told_ the mother of the _very_ person I betrayed, the reason we moved away? That I let her daughter down?" Maya asks, in disbelief.

"She doesn't know who Ember's father is, I kept that private." Katy explains, cautiously.

Maya shrugs, feeling her blood begin to boil in her veins. "Oh, well how considerate of you." She replies, bitterly.

"Maya don't be like—"

"Like what? Pissed off? I have every right to be, mom. And if she told Riley then—"

"She didn't, Maya. I asked her not to and Topanga keeps her word, you know that." Katy assures her worked up daughter.

"It doesn't matter, mom! You still went behind my back and made me think that my kid had nothing to do with New York or the people I left behind, and i'm trying my hardest not to yell in front of her right now because i've never been so pissed off." Maya growls, and it's all she can do to not kick off.

"Please—" Katy begins, with a frown.

"—And to answer Mrs Matthews question: sure, she can tell Riley i'm coming back; maybe it'll soften the blow. But i'm going to be the one who deals with the part Ember will play in this mess, okay?"

Katy nods, frowning.

"Don't even bother talking to me for the rest of the day unless it's absolutely necessary. God; I can't even stand to look at you right now." Maya tells her, angrily.

And then, Gavin returns with a tray full of food.

"Allllrighty then, a cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate for Ms Hart. A BLT and a Pumpkin Spice Latte for Maya. Gunky baby rice for little Em. And a delicious muffin and black coffee for the Gav-meister."

Once Gavin has finished placing down their breakfasts, he meets Maya's gaze to see that she's gritting her teeth at him. He then moves his brown orbs to Katy who's burying her face in her hand.

"What'd I miss?" He queries.


	8. Swallow Your Pride

**We're going straight into the chapter, 3..2..1 READ!**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

 **Orlando FL**

"Well that was the most awkward breakfast i've ever had, what happened?"

Maya scoffs at Gavin, adjusting Ember on her lap as they sit in the terminal awaiting the opening of the gate. There's just a matter of minutes before she and her mom board their flight, and when she acknowledges that fact; the ticking clock above the gate seems to grow louder.

"Nothing happened, we just had a small disagreement." Maya responds, running a hand through her hair as she bounces the baby on her knee.

"I'm not stupid Maya," Gavin clarifies, placing a hand on her thigh. "What really happened?"

Maya shrugs, "It doesn't matter at this moment in time, so can you just drop it please?"

Gavin nods, hesitantly. If there's one thing he's learned since being Maya's friend; it's that you don't second guess her.

With the conversation shared between she and her mom whirling around her head along with the sinking feeling of her imminent goodbye to Gavin in her stomach, Maya has no idea what her mind is doing but she decides that she doesn't have time to think about her mom's stupid actions.

"Gav, do you really think i'm gonna stop talking to you once I leave get on this plane?" She asks, completely out of the blue.

Ember leans her little body back on Maya, and emits a tiny yawn before resuming to chew on the ear of her stuffed bunny.

Gavin seems confused, "I don't know what you're—"

"The other day, it was like seven in the morning and you appeared in Ember's bedroom." She reminds him.

"Oh, y-you heard all that?" He questions, timidly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Enough of it know that you think i'm going to abandon you." She replies, and he is just beginning to respond when she punches him hard on the arm.

"You numbskull! I will go to the ends of the earth to call, FaceTime, email, or send an owl if that's what it takes to be able to speak to you, do you understand?" She asks, sternly.

He nods, and a smile grows on his face. "Well, an owl does seem pretty cool…"

Maya laughs lightly. Only _he_ can make her laugh at a time like this.

"I guess your Harry Potter obsession has rubbed off on me." She smiles, before getting a brilliant idea. "Hey, can I ask you for a last favour?"

He leans forward in his seat and clasps his hands together. "Sure, hit me."

"Throw away that stupid cloak? I've never see anything collect so much dust."

Gavin gasps, his mouth falling agape. "My limited edition invisibility cloak?!"

Maya groans, "it doesn't make you invisible!"

"Sorry Maya, request declined."

"Well, at least I tried." Maya shrugs, with a light giggle.

Just then, a loud four-toned tune plays throughout the huge airport, interrupting the two best friend's conversation.

 _"Attention all passengers, flight 706 to New York City is now boarding, please head to your allocated terminal if you haven't done so already, thank you."_

Neither Maya nor Gavin even noticed that people were starting to line up before the gate, Maya turns her head to see that a man dressed in formal attire is checking passports.

She rises with Ember, as does Gavin. The baby whimpers drowsily, and pulling her close to her chest, the young mom rubs circles on her daughter's back.

Maya meets Gavin's eyes, and painfully wipes at the tears that begin to fall. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for being there for me through half of my pregnancy, waiting outside that delivery room for me, and helping me out with her. Any other guy would've probably freaked out, but you stayed with me from beginning to end."

Gavin is becoming increasingly emotional as he forms his word. "Always," he says.

Their eyes remained locked on each other for a moment, and they fall into each other as if it's perfectly timed. She hugs him as tight as she can without squishing Ember.

When they break away, his eyes land on the baby who immediately smiles at him.

"Ga-Ga." She babbles, prompting Maya to smile before tearfully handing her over to Gavin.

"I love you kiddo. Be good for your mom, okay? She's an amazing woman." Is all he can choke out, as he presses a kiss to the baby girl's forehead.

The baby lets out a clueless squeal, before prodding her tiny finger into Gavin's cheek.

He smiles, his tearful eyes glistening in the obnoxiously bright lights. "You really need to teach her to stop poking people."

Maya sniffles, and then laughs as Gavin takes her into a hug again. A single tear falls directly onto her bright blonde hair as he presses a lingering kiss to the top of Maya's head.

"Ahem."

She pulls away from Gavin, and turns around to see her mom standing awkwardly behind her; eyes full of sympathy and guilt.

When he places Ember back into Maya's arms, it's as if the infant has sensed something is wrong because she furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she realises Gavin is staying put.

All the nerdy boy can do is watch Maya walk away from him. Then a red-faced and screaming Ember pops up above her mom's shoulder and Gavin's heart lurches in his chest as the baby stretches a hand out towards him.

And then they're gone, and he takes a sharp breath in before pulling out his phone so he can get catch a cab home. And he knows that once he leaves this airport; Orlando Florida will never be the same without the rebellious blonde girl and her equally as feisty young daughter with the bright blue-green eyes.

"I know Emy, I'm gonna miss him too."

Maya can barely hold it together herself as Ember's heart wrenching sobs fill the airplane. If people weren't staring, she swears she would've started crying along with her baby ages ago.

"Is the pressure hurting her ears?"

She turns her head to see that her mom has finally returned from her lengthy trip to the bathroom. Maya tries to scowl at her as she takes the seat next to the one that is being occupied by the carseat, but she can't do it; she can't see a woman who betrayed her, all she sees is the woman who managed to raise her even when Maya's father went for a walk and never returned, she only sees the woman who didn't abandon her—even though she could have— when Maya discovered she was pregnant.

"It's not that. She's not sure where Gavin went." Maya responds, hesitantly.

Katy raises her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting Maya to answer her. "I'm so sorry, baby girl." She frowns, "I knew how much Gavin cared about you and Ember, and I hate to have to tear you apart."

Maya shakes her head and yells over Ember's sobbing, "that part isn't your fault, mom."

"But the rest of it is," Katy sighs, "I have to tell you something…"

"Sorry, there isn't room for another knife in my back." Maya responds, and the words come out weaker than intended.

Katy swallows the lump in her throat, ignoring the pain and guilt Maya's comment has caused. "As you know, we'll be getting our old apartment back…but there'll be paperwork, and while it's pending we aren't allowed inside the building…so, we'll be staying with the Matthews' for a couple of days until it's all figured out."

Maya's eyes widen, and her heart begins to work faster as she is plunged into deep thought, she forces her eyes closed. Over the weeks leading up to their flight back to New York, Maya has been dreading bumping into Riley again; just like she's dreading seeing any of the people she'd left behind. But now that she's pondering it, she comes to the conclusion that she'll have to face her friends at some point. There's just no getting out of it, especially since there's no way she'd even consider attending any other school in New York than the one she'd previously attended.

"Maya? Please say something." Pleads Katy, watching her daughter bounce Ember—who is now calming down— on her knee.

Maya opens her eyes up again, "she's my sister." She responds, staring blankly at the seat in front of her.

"What?" Katy asks, not understanding her.

"If you want to make it up to me, then from now on you tell anyone who asks, that Ember is _your_ daughter." Maya says, this time moving her eyes to lock on her mom's face.

"That's crazy, I can't—"

"I'm not going to dump her on you or anything like that, but i'm begging you, please; the reason we left is because you became pregnant and wanted to start fresh. That way, I won't hurt anyone as much as I could."

Katy lets out a sigh of defeat, as her daughter's pleading eyes work their magic.

"Alright, i'll do it."

Maya feels as if a weight has been dragged off her shoulders, and she sinks back into her seat. This stressful day has drained all the energy out of her. She strokes her six-month-old's hair, prompting Ember's whimpers to die down to nothing. Soon, she finds herself dozing off, with her baby laying with her head just below her breast.

* * *

 **New York City**

"Oh my god, Lucas s-stop it Luc-Lucas!"

Riley Matthews' laughter fills the Friar household, she squirms on the couch as her boyfriend tickles her mercilessly. He'd never liked Red Planet Diaries, she and Maya used to watch it together every weekend and when she disappeared he'd taken her place. And, although he finds the show appalling; he knows Riley finds comfort in it.

When Riley's phone begins to vibrate inside the pocket of her floral print pants, he lets her go. She sits up, and takes out her phone.

"Who is it?" Lucas asks, leaning over to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table.

"It's my mom." Riley tells him, before sliding the button across the screen to answer the phone call. "Hey mom, what's up...You want me to come home? I'll come by later, RPD hasn't finished yet... What? It's urgent?" She pauses, and glances at Lucas. "Okay, sure sure. I'll be right over."

"What's so urgent?" Lucas asks curiously, as he uses the remote to turn off the TV.

"She didn't say, but she told me to get back as fast as I can otherwise i'll give myself a shock." Riley replies, in utter confusion. " I better get off then, i'll see you later I guess."

Riley moves off the couch and to the coat rack where her pink zip-up jacket is hanging, Lucas gets up a few seconds after her.

"Do you want a ride? I'm sure my mom wouldn't—"

"No, I don't wanna bother your mom, i'll take the subway." Riley insists.

A pinging sound can be heard, and Riley looks at her phone to see she's been a message.

 _ **[Text Message from Mom: Hurry Riley!]**_

Sensing the urgency, Riley looks up at Lucas. "You know what, I'll take you up on that offer," she tells him.

—

It's raining outside, so Riley pulls her hood over her head as she shuts the door to Mrs Friar's car. "Thanks again for the ride Mrs Friar."

The polite Texan woman smiles. "Oh well, it's my pleasure Riley, now you oughta hurry outta this rain, darlin'. You don't wanna be catchin' a cold."

Riley smiles at her boyfriend's mom, before heading to the apartment, trying to think up possible reasons as to why her mom wanted her home so quickly.

"It's me." She announces, after pressing the buzzer labelled 'Matthews'"

When the petite brunette enters, her mom, dad, and brother are seated at the table in what looks like a family discussion. Cory and Topanga look up at Riley with an expression of pity, and the curley haired boy bolts from his seat and leaps into his sister's arms.

"Maya's coming back! Maya's coming back!" He beams, enthusiastically.

Riley moves her gaze to her parents, who give her an affirming nod.

Topanga smiles as she pats an empty seat. "Do you want to sit down?"

Riley scrapes out her words. "Is this some kind of sick joke or…?"

"No Riles, let us explain." Cory says, lacing his hands together on the table.

Gingerly, the teenager walks towards the table and places Auggie back in his seat, before sitting down beside without taking her eyes of Cory and Topanga. "What do you mean Maya's coming back, she disappeared more than a year ago? What makes you _think_ she's coming back? How do you _know_ she's coming back?"

"Riley have you ever lied to someone in order to protect them?" Cory asks, seriously.

"What does that have to do with—"

"Ah, ah. Answer the question," Topanga interrupts.

Riley sighs, and finds herself thinking about the time she last saw Maya, she'd stepped back for her when she learned that she liked Lucas, even though Riley still had feelings for him, but she lied and told Maya that she thought of him as a brother.

 _Does that count as an answer? Riley thinks._

"Yes," she replies instead.

Topanga takes a breath of preparation, and that's when Riley knows something's up.

"Fifteen months ago, Katy came to me at the bakery and told me that she couldn't stay in New York and that she was moving to Orlando and taking Maya with her…" Topanga explains, cautiously.

Riley is utterly confused. "W-what? Why are you telling me this now?"

"As I was saying, it was to protect you." Cory responds.

Riley can't believe what she's hearing, as she stares at her parents in disbelief. "Protect me from what exactly?"

The husband and wife exchange uncertain glances, and remain silent as Riley tries to take in everything her parents are telling her.

Topanga sighs, "we can't tell you, Katy asked us not to."

"The thing is, they've done what they needed to do. And now they're on a plane back to New York. Look, I know it's a lot to take in and we don't expect you to—" Cory begins, only to be cut off by his daughter.

"She kidnapped her," Riley mumbles, barley audibly.

"Pardon, Riley?" Cory asks.

"She kidnapped her! Katy took her own daughter away from the people she loved. How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Riley, we—"

"And you knew," Riley whispers, weakly before clearing her throat and speaking more clearly this time, "you knew all along and you didn't tell me, and I bet you've been speaking to Katy behind my back all this time too."

Topanga frowns.

"Well have you?" Riley demands, through tears.

The mother-of-two nods sadly, and Riley lets out an exasperated single-toned laugh.

"That's what I thought."

With that, Riley dismisses herself from the table and storms to her bedroom. She ignores her parents' yells for her to come back, and the slam of her bedroom door rattles through the apartment.

* * *

 **Review! ;)**

 **-CyanRibbons**


	9. Reunited

**A/N: I'm back! First of all, wow. I can't believe how many reviews i'm getting on this story, it's unbelievable! Thankfully most of them are positive so thank you guys for that. Also, I want you to know that i'm trying my best to move it along and update more regularly. But, I do have a life outside and masterpieces take effort (haha) so yeah, I promise that i'm trying my best.**

 **I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **-CyanRibbons AKA: Aimee**

* * *

The cab pulls up beside the modern apartment building, to Maya, it looks exactly the same yet completely different. A year ago, she would've associated this building with the great times she'd shared with the Matthews' family. Now, just looking at this place is making Maya's heart pound against her ribs with an overwhelming anxiousness.

The sound of plastic wheels hitting the sidewalk brings Maya from her reverie, and she turns to her mom who's hauling the suitcases from the trunk. Maya takes this as her cue to reach into the open back door and remove the car seat containing her soundlessly sleeping baby daughter.

The teenager is vaguely aware of her mom thanking their cab driver, and then Katy nods towards her wearing a look that seems to say _"Are you ready?_ _"_

Maya nods, and tightens her grip on the car seat—which she doesn't hesitate to swiftly drape a blanket upon to conceal Ember from the outside world and, as the small family begin to cross towards the building; Maya keeps one hand on bottom of the carseat and the other on the handle, peering through the small gap in the blanket now and then as she chews nervously on the inside of her cheek.

As the three of them trudge through the leaves of orange and red and ascend the steps—decorated with plants—they both can sense each other's nervousness, and in an act of comfort Katy takes her daughter's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

It's just for a few seconds, but Maya sees the flash of a head of dark brown curly hair in the window. Auggie.

Katy reaches out to press the intercom, and after a few moments a cool voice that no doubt belongs to Cory comes through the speaker.

"Yup?" He answers.

"it's Katy and Maya." Announces Katy, biting her lip in obvious anxiety.

"Come on up."

Maya takes some of the crisp mid-afternoon air into her lungs before following at her mom's heels into the building. Her eyes remain locked on Ember through the gap in the butterfly-patterned blanket, Maya tunes into watching the baby's chest rise and fall with each and every breath she takes.

When she senses her mom come to a halt, Maya realises that they're inside the apartment and she slowly moves her gaze until she's looking at Cory and Topanga in the midst of getting up off the couch.

Their facial expression speak a thousand words. Cory, who'd been like a second father to Maya for years and years is completely speechless, he opens his mouth to speak but the words don't come and Topanga takes his place.

"Hey," Topanga smiles, crossing over to Katy who is grinning tearfully as they embrace.

"I've missed you both so much!" Topanga breathes out, shakily.

Maya's attention is suddenly taken by the baby, who is beginning to stir inside the car seat. And when Topanga and Katy pull away from each other after an emotional squeeze, the mother-of-two turns to Maya.

The sixteen-year-old gives her a nervous smile, and her grip tightens on the car seat. "Hi Mrs Matthews, it's been a while."

"Honey I—"

Topanga stops talking. Ember's whines are growing louder and it forces everybody's attention on the car seat Maya has in her arms.

"Is that her? Is that your Ember?" Topanga questions.

Maya's eyes dart to Cory, who appears to be frozen to the spot and then back to Topanga. The blonde sighs and sets the car seat on the floor—away from everyone's line of sight— she crouches on the wooden flooring and swallows the lump rising in her throat.

Maya can almost feel the painful tension on her skin as she lifts her child from under the arms, up and out of the car seat. As she's doing this, the baby's whines and then breaks out into a string of continuous sobs. When she arrives on Maya's hip, she comes into Cory and Topanga's view. Riley's parents react in different ways, Cory is wearing a tiny smile as he watches Maya bounce the baby on her hip whereas Topanga cups her mouth with her hand.

With a little swaying and hushing, Ember is consoled and her little eyes fall on Topanga. The baby watches her step forward. When she's close enough, Ember emits a small babble and reaches a hand out towards her, to which Topanga takes in her own.

"Oh, she's gorgeous." She says, completely fascinated.

Topanga laughs tearfully when Ember flashes her signature toothless smile. And despite her anxious/guilty state, it even jerks a chuckle from Maya. Without taking her eyes off the baby, Topanga gestures with her hand for Cory to come over.

"Don't just stand there like an oaf. Come and see her." She orders, in her usual demanding tone.

It's as if somebody's pressed the 'play' button on the Middle School teacher, as he raises his eyebrows and while heading to his wife's side.

"Aruuw." Ember gurgles, not failing to melt Cory's heart.

"Sorry. I'm just speechless," he explains to Maya. "When Topanga first told me about this, I didn't believe it and now that she's right here, i'm shocked." He explains, moving his eyes from Ember to Maya.

"Well, I didn't believe it myself at one point." Maya tells him, she awkwardly purses her lips. "You know, I wasn't told that you knew too, Mr Matthews. I didn't know that anybody knew until today."

Katy glances at the married couple guiltily, and sets her hands on her hips. "I'll take our stuff to the spare room." She says, gesturing to Topanga who quickly gives her directions to the room's whereabouts. And then, she disappears into the hallway, dragging their baggage behind her.

"I—" Cory begins.

"No, it's fine. You were going to find out about it eventually, especially since you're so close to my mom. But _please_ tell me you haven't told Riley or anybody I know for that matter?" Maya queries, clenching her eyes shut as she anticipates their answer.

"No, Katy asked me not to." Topanga says, she ponders her next words in her mind for a while and opens and closes her mouth in uncertainty before finally letting them slip. "Hey, Maya? What exactly are you planning on telling Riley and the rest of your friends…? I mean, I assume you're going back to school, and you'll probably wind up bumping into them eventually—"

"You guys are the only people who can know, alright? To everyone else, Ember is my baby sister. I can't lose my friends over this, I just can't. And I need you to keep quiet, can you do that? Because i'm counting on you to do that." Maya pleads, as she strokes the dirty blonde wisps of hair on her child's head.

Seeing the desperation in Maya's eyes, Cory and Topanga become aware of just how strongly Maya feels about this.

"Maya, you've always been like a second daughter to us," says Cory. "And we love you just as much as we love Riley, we always have. But, we also want to do what's best for her too. As much as we hate lying to Riley— which she's already mad at us about— it's probably the best thing for her."

Maya nods, "thank's for understanding."

The teenager brings a hand up to cup the back of Ember's head and she presses a kiss to her daughter's temple as the baby plays contently with Maya's hair.

Topanga smiles sweetly at the mother and baby. "I can already see how great of a mom you are, now I know what Katy's fussing was all about"

Maya looks up at Topanga. "Oh, thanks Mrs Matthews."

"You're welcome," she smiles. "Hey, do you mind...if I hold her?"

Maya shakes her head. Honestly, she never expected the Matthews' to be this cool with the fact that she has a daughter at sixteen. Since Riley's parents might as well have raised her, she'd expected the 'what the hell were you thinking having sex so young?!' lecture.

"You'll have quite the battle getting her away from Maya." Comes a voice. Katy re-enters the living area with her hands on her hips, "i'm serious, that little girl clings to her like a Koala clinging to its favourite tree."

Maya shakes her head as if it's not true, as she kisses Ember's head again. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Maya answers as she carefully hands the baby over to Topanga. As Maya'd expected, the baby begins to whine as soon as she's away from her mom, and her little bottom lip begins to quiver as she reaches her arm out toward Maya.

"Ohhh what's wrong?" Topanga asks sympathetically as she bounces Ember on her hip. "No?" She asks in a baby directed tone. "You wanna go back to your mommy?"

Maya watches as Topanga tries to calm Ember—something she knows isn't going to happen until the baby's back in her mother's arms. "It's so beautiful how much she's attached to you." Topanga says, once she hands Ember back to Maya. "I remember when Riley was like that with me."

"It's a nice feeling, but I guess it has its drawbacks." Maya agrees, as she rubs her now-calm daughter's back. "Where is Riley anyway?"

Cory shrugs his shoulders, "she stormed out of the house half an hour ago when we explained to her that you were coming back to New York. I assume she's at Mr Friar's place."

A sharp pain hits Maya in the centre of her chest at the mentioning of Lucas's name, and she hopes against hope that it's not showing on her face otherwise Cory and Topanga will read her like a book. She glances at Katy who meets her gaze for a second and shares the awkwardness.

"Oh, so they got back together?" Maya asks, trying to sound intrigued and less pained.

"Unfourtunetly." Cory sighs, prompting Topanga to roll her eyes.

The sound of Katy's dull ringtone interrupts the conversation and everybody's attention is taken by her as she slides her iPhone from her pocket and places it against her ear. "Hello?" She answers.

"Who is it?" Maya mouths.

"Hospital." Katy mouths back.

That's when Gammy Hart intrudes Maya's thoughts and sends her heart into a pounding frenzy as she listens to her mom 'yep' and 'uh huh' numbly into the phone. It seems like hours before she finally hangs up and shoots an unreadable look towards her daughter.

"They said we need to get there as soon as possible."

Maya glances down at her daughter, and sighs. She doesn't want to bring her into a ward full of sick people. So, she turns towards Cory and Topanga who've sat themselves down on the couch.

"You guys couldn't do me a favour could you…?"

* * *

"Did they specify why we have to be there so quick?"

"No, all they said was that they suggest we be with Gammy as soon as possible." Katy responds from beside Maya, keeping her eyes on the road. Although Katy isn't used to driving Topanga's ford fiesta, she is going as fast as she possibly can without trying to break any road regulations.

Maya bites her lip nervously and takes out her phone when Katy halts at the stoplight, she quickly shoots Topanga a text unable to help herself from checking on her daughter.

 _ **Text [outgoing]: Sorry we had to leave so fast. everything okay?**_

Maya hates to have to leave the baby with somebody Ember isn't familiar with, but she hasn't been given a choice. When the stoplight turns to green Katy pushes her foot harder against the gas pedal and they make it to New York General in a mere few minutes. When she's parked, Maya checks her phone for a second to see Topanga's response.

 _ **Text [incoming]: No problem! I'm happy to help, she's stopped crying now... How's your Grandmother?**_

Maya doesn't have time to respond for she has to catch up with her mom who is already rushing towards the sliding doors of the Hospital's main entrance.

"Angela Hart, i'm her daughter, can you please tell me where she is?" Katy calls upon entering, Maya trailing behind.

"Alright, you want the ICU. Head to the third floor, turn right twice and it's through the double doors, you'll see the sign." Informs the receptionist, after tapping a few keys on the computer monitor's keyboard.

Katy is puzzled. "The ICU? I thought she was on the Elderly Ward?"

"I'm afraid she was moved last night."

Katy nods, and tells Maya to come on as they begin their journey to the ICU. They enter various elevators, climb flights of stairs and meander down seemingly endless corridors. Maya's only ever been to the hospital twice, once as a five-year-old with a broken wrist, and once where she'd been in labor for two whole days before finally giving birth to her daughter. So she immediately associates this place with pain, she hates this place.

Finally after a long trek, they arrive before the double doors and use the hand wash mounted on the wall before entering. Katy states their names, and a man in blue scrubs begins to escort them to where Gammy is. When the man pulls on the curtains that separate one patient from another, Maya breath catches in her throat and she throws a hand over her mouth.

She can remember a time where she'd only been a little kid and Gammy would watch her while her mom was working. Of course, this was over ten years ago when her Grandmother still had her health and memory. As a child, Maya'd endured so much stress after her parents filed a divorce. Her loyal Gammy Hart seemed to make all of the pain go away, though.

There was a time where Katy would refuse to leave her room, Maya had sat behind the bedroom door; listening to her cry and cry over Kermit and sometimes it would be weeks before she'd see her mom. If it weren't for Gammy, Maya would've probably been taken away by the authorities for child neglect.

Gammy made everything into a game, they'd have contests like 'who can cheer up mommy the most' where she and her Grandmother would knit things and then push them under Katy's bedroom door with heartfelt notes, begging her mom to come out and play.

Gammy managed to get Katy to snap out of it, Maya vaguely remembers her shouting at Katy about how much she needs her to be strong for Maya and that she needed to pull herself together because Kermit isn't coming back. That worked. It took a long time but Gammy Hart put Katy back together again, piece by piece.

This woman laying in the bed in front of Maya looks like her Grandmother, except the beaming glow that used to come from Gammy's face has faded. The Grandmother Maya loves to the moon and back is grey and unmoving, hooked up to various beeping machines. And as the teenager approaches, she isn't sure if this is the same woman whom all her life, has been like a superhero her.

"Is she doing okay?" Katy asks, sucking Maya from her thoughts.

The doctor sighs. "I'm so sorry." When the doctor doesn't answer for a minute, Maya's heart beats rapidly at what his next words might be. "Miss Hart," he starts towards Katy, "I'm glad you got back to New York when you could, unfortunately we've had to move Angela from the elderly patients ward to here in the ICU… I'm afraid that she has suffered so many strokes that there is no longer much blood flow to the major part of her brain, which has caused her to slip into a coma. She's been living off of life support for a while now and the service is expensive, as I'm sure you've realized, the longer she stays on it the more likely her brain is to be compromised... _if_ she does... wake up which i'm sorry to say is quite unlikely."

"Oh my God." Katy mumbles, having to hold onto to Maya to make the room stop spinning.

"I'm very sorry, both of you," The doctor tells them, sympathetically.

Maya closes her eyes for a few seconds to try to keep from choking. As much as she tries to take deep breaths, she can't force herself to breathe. Katy also feels like she's had the wind knocked out of her lungs, and as she looks from the doctor back to her mom, she can't imagine her not waking up. "So, she has a _few days_ to wake up?"

There's an eerie silence for a few moments as Angela Hart's life hangs in the balance, and the doctor finally gives an affirming nod and answers Katy's question. "If she doesn't come out of the coma in the next seventy hours or so, we'll strongly advise for you to take her off of the machine."

* * *

"Here you go Ember, this was Riley and Auggie's old toy; it's not much, but it's all I could find."

Cory smiles at his wife from the sofa, as she sits beside the baby who is on the floor chewing on her teething ring. Ember eagerly looks at the wooden toy, a box-shaped object with holes fitted for differently colored blocks. Topanga grins as the baby picks up a cylinder shaped block and immediately places her mouth around it.

"They're not for eating silly, here." Topanga chuckles, as she gently guides the baby's hand towards the box and helps her to push it in.

"Yay, good girl!" She beams once it falls into the hole. Ember squeals in excitement, and Topanga claps her hands vigorously in response.

"You know, I forget how amazing it is to have a little baby around." Topanga directs towards Cory, who is flicking through TV channels.

He raises his eyebrows, and decides there's nothing on the TV worth watching as he moves his eyes towards Topanga who's seated on the rug with Ember.

"Don't get any ideas." He tells her, prompting his wife to click her tongue.

After a few moments of playing and fawning over Ember's cleverness as she helps her to shove the blocks into the box. Topanga finds herself staring at the infant, taking in her little features, everything from her cute little nose and her light blonde eyelashes, to the way her eyes scrunch up and her dimples become more defined when she turns her head to smile at at her, heartwarmingly.

"Cory…" she begins, hesitantly.

"Yeah." He replies, dropping the remote to turn to Topanga.

"Maya wasn't in a relationship with anybody when she left New York, I can't help thinking if…" She trails off, wincing as she's unable to bear her next words. "Someone could've…taken advantage of her."

Cory tenses up, clenching his jaw tight as he swallows down the bile that has begun to rise in his throat at the thought of his second daughter being violated like that. "I don't know Topanga, and I'd hate to think _that..._ but what I do know is that i've seen those eyes before…" He gestures to Ember. "The second I saw her, I knew those eyes. And it's the only feature on that little girl that isn't Maya's, but I just can't think where i've seen them before…"

Before Topanga has time to respond, Auggie— who's just finished the last hour Topanga gave him on his Xbox— plops himself down beside his father and furrows his eyebrows at Ember. "Who's the baby?" He asks.

Just then, the door swings open to reveal Riley who no doubt has gotten caught in the rain and is ringing out her hair in exasperation.

"Aurrw." Ember gurgles, as she puts another block to her mouth.

"Riley, you're home." Topanga smiles, scooping up the baby as she rises to a stand.

"Yeah, but you're still not forgiven." She replies, numbly. The baby babbles again, and Riley's eyes land on the little blonde baby sitting in Topanga's arms. She feels a singe of recognition course through her, "who's baby is that?" She asks.

Topanga exchanges a glance with Cory, and then smiles faintly. "Riley, Auggie. I'd like you to meet Ember, she's...Maya's little sister."

The jolt of recognition hits Riley again, and she can now see a lot of Hart features in the little girl. But where there's Maya's sister (apparently) there had to be—

Riley hears the door open swing open, and the sound of voices in deep conversation. And then the talking comes to an abrupt end.

"R-Riley?"

The brunette whirls around, and her heart lurches at the sight. And there she is, the best friend she hasn't seen in over a year is standing right in front of her. A mix of emotions hit the petite brunette as she stares at Maya in complete astonishment. First comes the shock, then frustration and finally, an overwhelming happiness.

"Riley are you..?—oof!"

Despite her weightlessness, Riley almost knocks Maya over as she engulfs her in a tight, yearning hug. And they both find themselves bawling as they keep their embrace tighter than a vice, as if they could be ripped apart again.

Maya can't believe how happy she feels, it doesn't feel right when she's just been told that her Grandmother is knocking on death's door. But all she can think about is how much she's missed her best friend's hugs, and speechless she is right now.

"M-Maya, are you really…?" Riley's lips are trembling as she chokes out her words.

Maya smiles faintly, "yeah peaches, it's really me."

* * *

 **Well, the gruesome twosome have been reunited :D But, it's just a matter of time before the truth will come out ;) leave me a cheeky review if you enjoyed!**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **-CyanRibbons**


	10. Treading Water

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I've been getting so much annoying ass writer's block lately! Also, I made a little trailer for this story on Youtube for you guys, it's only a few seconds long but i'm really proud of it and I think it'll help give you a better mental picture as to what Ember might look like. All you have to do is type 'Fifteen Months Later teaser trailer' into Youtube and you'll find it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

"Emy, Emy look."

As Maya tries to get her daughter to look at the iPad screen, the baby shows little interest and continues to munch on her teddy bear's ear while sitting in the middle of her mom's crossed legs.

"Ember, look who it is!" Maya coos again, pointing to the moving image of Gavin, who is smiling away at his best friend and her daughter.

"Hi dolly." Gavin grins, in a baby-directed tone.

The second the little girl hears the familiar voice, her eyes immediately lock on the iPad screen and she studies it quizzically.

"Oh come on, Em. No smile for uncle Ga-Ga?" Gavin questions, putting on his best 'disappointed' face.

That does it for the six-month-old, she smiles with a squeal and looks up at her mom. "Ga-Ga!" She babbles, making Maya nod vigorously at her daughter. The baby turns her head back to the screen and sets a hand on it.

"Don't cover his face, we won't be able to see him otherwise." Maya tells her, gently moving the baby's hand away.

"Is that a tooth I saw just then? Are those little bastards finally coming in?" Gavin questions, referring to the small buds on the bottom row of Ember's gums.

"Language," Maya warns, "but yeah, she still screams the roof down now and then when she doesn't have her teething gel, but it's not as much as she used to."

Gavin grins, "no more miserable Ember."

"I wouldn't say that," Maya says, before looking down at Ember, "you're still miserable teething or not teething, aren't you baby girl?" Maya smiles, pressing multiple kisses to the baby's hair before turning her attention back to Gavin, "anyway, how come you're up at this hour?"

He shrugs, shuffles in his seat at his desk and takes a bite out of an apple. "I woke up, got thirsty and then I couldn't get back to sleep. I could ask you the same question Hart, that baby doesn't usually wake up until six."

"Well now she wakes up at three, apparently." Maya sighs, unknowingly showing her tiredness to her friend.

Gavin gives her a sympathetic smile, "I would offer to watch her while you get some shut eye but you know…being one-thousand and seventy-eight miles away, it could prove to be a challenge," He smirks.

"Ga-Ga-Ga-Gaaa!" The baby squawks, prompting Maya to shush her.

"Quit yelling, do you want an angry Mrs Matthews on your back?" The blonde says, handing her daughter another toy in hope it'll calm her rowdiness.

"Speaking of the Matthews," Gavin begins.

Maya rolls her eyes, and throws her head back onto the bed's headboard for effect. "Here we go."

"You knew it was coming," he smirks, "how did the 'I'm sorry I disappeared for a year to have a kid' talk go?"

Maya's eyes dart to the closed door of the spare room and she turns the iPad's volume down before speaking, "if you must know…I came up with a plan."

"Do tell." Gavin urges.

Maya listens for any activity outside of the bedroom door, before explaining in a hushed tone, "Well, everybody except Mr and Mrs Matthews think Ember is my sister."

Gavin sighs, and throws some gum into his mouth, "Look, I think you and I both know that the truth will come out one way or another but you just don't want to believe it."

Maya blinks, "Gavin—"

"I think you should just tell everybody the truth." He cuts in, clasping his hands together as he rests both elbows on his desk.

"I can't, you know I can't." Maya protests, moving to rest her chin on the top of Ember's head.

"No, I know you're scared. You think this is a great plan, but you're doing more harm than good." He says, his baby-face turning stern and serious.

"Gavin, I slept with my best friend's boyfriend, I got myself pregnant with her boyfriend's kid! She'll hate my guts if I tell the truth." Maya explains, blinking back the tears that are beginning to sting her eyes.

"What's that cute little phrase girls always say? Oh yeah, sisters before misters? Haven't you and Riley been best friends since Kindergarten, do you really think she'll throw that away for a guy?" Gavin argues, raising his eyebrows.

"You don't understand. Gavin, what Riley and Lucas have is special." Maya says, as she twists a lock of her daughter's hair around her finger.

"And this Lucas guy," Gavin responds, waving his hand around, "were you both sober when you hooked up?"

Maya flushes, "yes, we were."

"Well I've known you long enough to know that you wouldn't have sex with someone you didn't have feelings for, and from what you've described him as in the time i've known you, he doesn't sound like the kind of person to use a girl."

Maya can't stop the thoughts from flooding into her brain, the memory of the only guy she ever had such feelings for. She remembers the last time she saw his face, it was as beautiful and perfect as ever, illuminated by the orange glow of the campfire.

"You need to crawl out of the hole you dug for yourself."

Gavin's voice pulls her from her reverie, and Maya shakes her head. "I better get Ember breakfast before she realizes she's hungry."

"Okay, but before you go…please, consider what I just told you…?" He asks, a little hopelessly.

Maya sighs, "sorry, i've made up my mind, and i'm sticking to it."

With that, she turns off the iPad before whisking Ember away and leaving her sleeping mom alone.

—

"Just so you know, if you break her I can't get a refund."

Riley ignores her best friend's complaints as she twirls around the small apartment with Ember giggling and squealing in her arms.

"Seriously Riley, why are you so hyper? The sun isn't even up yet." Maya asks, as the brunette dances around the couch.

Riley stops in front of Maya, and grins "Because, silly. I get to spend the day with my best friend, and her adorable little baby sister." She says, moving a hand to tickle the baby's tummy.

"But it's Tuesday, you have school." Maya reminds her.

"Nope, mom's letting me take the day off." Riley beams, as she bounces Ember in her arms.

Maya furrows her eyebrows, "are you saying Topanga Matthews is letting her daughter skip school?"

Riley flicks a hand at the blonde, "My best friend just showed up after disappearing off the face of the earth for a whole year, of course she's letting me spend the day with you! my mom's mean but she's not that mean."

Maya nods and smiles faintly, she is not looking forward to going out in public and risk bumping into any old friends. "Where do you plan on going then?"

"Well, there's a pool in this building that we have access to and if we head down there early it won't be crowded." Riley tells her, reminding Maya of the pool in apartment building that they haven't visited since they were at least eleven-years-old.

"Swimming, really? I hate public pools." Maya huffs.

Riley frowns, "come on Maya, babies love swimming!"

"Not Ember."

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't have a swimsuit."

"That's a lie, I saw you unpack one. Pleaseee Maya, it'll be fun."

She lets out an exasperated groan and scowls at Riley, "you know I think I liked annoyed, 'too many questions' Riley than this begging and whining Riley." Says Maya, referring to last night when Riley'd bombarded her with endless questions as to where she has been all this time, why she'd let Katy drag her off like that, and most painful of all; questions regarding Ember.

"So is that a yes?"

Maya sighs, rises off the couch and takes the happy baby from Riley while rolling her eyes, "Matthews, what to do with em'."

After about ten minutes, Maya is in the bathroom and has Ember dressed in a pint-sized red swimsuit. As the blonde finishes pulling her own clothes over the top of her blue bikini, she smiles down at Ember who's laying on her changing mat on the floor and turns to the mirror. Maya takes a slow breath as she comes to the realization that she has to once again become comfortable with her body. She's aware of just how lucky her young age has made her able to get her body back so easily after giving birth six months ago, but she's still adjusting to the changes.

Snapping out of her trance, she exits the bathroom with the baby on her hip and gives Riley-who was waiting outside the bathroom door in an equally as flattering purple bikini- the two toned whistle, prompting the brunette to roll her eyes with a chuckle.

Since the Matthew's apartment isn't that far from the pool, the girls arrive within five minutes and Riley turns out to be right; the pool is practically unoccupied apart from the couple with their two young sons who are giggling and splashing one another. Riley immediately jumps in, whereas Maya-holding Ember- dips a toe into the water skeptically, as she tests if the temperature is okay for the six-month-old.

She bites her lip, "What if she hates it?"

"She'll be fine Maya, now get in here; the water's great." Riley tells her, moving to float on her back.

Maya sighs nervously and heads down the metal steps, she slowly lowers herself further into the water with the baby, eyes locked on Ember as she anticipates her reaction.

As soon as Ember's little feet enter the water, she immediately pulls her legs up and clings to her mom as tight as she can making little noises that show her unease. "Shhh," Maya whispers, "It's just water, look it's fun." Maya smiles at the baby, and dips her hand into the chlorinated water to splash with it.

"Hey," Riley says, tilting her head. "I think she likes it!"

Ember begins to smile heartwarmingly as she kicks her legs around. "Ah-ya!" The baby babbles, kicking her legs harder. "Ouuh!" She says as she keeps her eyes on her mom through a smile.

Riley watches Maya and Ember with a great big smile plastered to her face, she tunes into how much the little girl adores Maya as her little eyes remain locked on her as she splashes, it has Riley wishing she herself had a little sister and as shows her adoration through her doe eyes she finds herself saying, "You know you'll make an amazing mom someday, Maya."

Maya is taken off guard, and she takes her eyes off Ember for a moment to look at Riley, her smile fading as her heart begins to speed up. She bites her lip, "Thanks Riles."

* * *

 **Leave a review and I will love you ;)**

 **-CyanRibbons**


	11. Bolt From The Blue

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back! First of all, I want to wish Peyton Meyer (my king) a Happy 17th Birthday. And since today is a very special day, i've decided to put LUCAS in this chapter! That's right boys and girls, I hope you're sitting comfortably because shit is about to go down!**

 **Also, I know that you guys hate it when I don't update for a while but i'm gonna tell you this, and I hope it'll make you feel better: I'm reading a FanFiction that is AMAZING and I have an unhealthy obsession over it _but_...the author only updates every TWO WEEKS! You guys are so much luckier than I am seeing as how I take only a couple of days off before updating.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-CyanRibbons**

* * *

"This is really good, Riles. I'm very impressed."

"Will everyone calm down?" Riley smirks. "It's just grilled cheese and tomato soup; _Auggie_ probably could have made it."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" The curley-haired boy— who's home sick with chicken pox— gasps.

Cory laughs. "This tastes amazing. I, uh… I'm not so sure if little Hart is keen on it, though."

His obviously sarcastic comment is followed by the family turning their heads to Ember in Auggie's old high chair, who has somehow managed to get tomato soup all over her face, hands and clothes.

At the family's laughing and comments regarding her daughter, Maya turns off her phone in which she'd been waiting for her mom to text her and turns her attention to her baby

"Ember, oh for—I turned my back for one second!" She huffs irritably, as she picks up a napkin and begins to wipe the little girl's soup covered hands.

When Maya's phone begins to ring, she lets go of her daughter, who with a giggle—plants her hand back into the plastic bowl of soup. When Maya scrolls to answer, she's immediately bombarded by a nervous-sounding Katy Hart.

"Maya? Are you there?"

"Mom," she says expectantly, "Is everything okay?"

"Do you think Cory or Topanga could drive you here?" Katy asks, referring to where she is; at the Hospital with Gammy Hart.

Maya's heart starts beating a little faster. "What happened? Gammy's okay, right?"

There's a shuffle-crackle on Katy's end, and for a moment; Maya mistakes her sniffing and crying for her phone breaking up. "Baby girl, it's her time."

Maya's heart starts beating a little faster and she's ready to break down when she realizes she's sitting right in front of the Matthews.

"Maya, what's going on?" Riley asks, noticing her best friend's torn state.

"I don't know," Maya mutters, looking over at Cory and Topanga. "Could I get a ride from you guys? It's my Grandmother..."

Cory nods and rises off his seat to grab his coat, "of course."

"I'll go with you," Riley offers, supportively.

"No, Riley, " Topanga says. "Someone's gotta help me with Auggie and Ember."

Maya shoots a smile of thanks at Topanga, who immediately returns it.

"Are you okay?" Riley questions, as she watches the blonde get up to wipe as much of the soup off the baby as she can.

"No," she says. "But I will be." Maya drops a kiss onto Ember's head and takes away the half-empty bowl of soup "I think that's enough soup for you little miss, I promise i'll be back in time for your bottle. Just be good for Riley and Mrs Matthews."

Although her daughter starts to whine as soon as she sees her mom exit the door, Maya knows that she has to do this because there's no other option at the moment.

—

The moment Mr Matthews parks up in the Hospital's enormous parking lot, Maya hops out and rushes towards the towering building.

"Woah, Maya Maya i've got old legs." Cory says, shutting the car door and running after her.

"Well make em' go faster." Maya tells him.

Cory chuckles, relieved that despite her breaking state; she can still make her Maya-esque jokes. They make it to the ICU's main entrance in no time, and Maya is talking to the woman at the desk when Cory finally catches up with her, breathless and spluttering.

The receptionist grants them access, and they speedwalk towards the double doors that lead to the ICU. Upon entering, Maya heads over to curtains she last saw her grandmother behind. However when she pulls them back, the bed is made and completely empty and most importantly; there is no sign of Gammy Hart.

Maya's heart pounds even faster against her ribcage, and she can't stop herself from panicking as she turns to yell at the nearest nurse. "Where's Angela Hart? What have you done with my Grandmother!"

Maya jumps, startled when Cory sets his hands on her shoulders. He moves them away, as she continues to throw questions the nurse's way.

"Miss Hart, calm down. We've moved Angela to the other side of the ward, she's just down there." The nurse directs.

Maya lets out a breath, she puts a hand to her face and it comes away wet with tears. She can't remember Cory guiding her across the ward, all she knows is that she's standing in front of her wired up grandmother. Maya moves her gaze from Gammy over to Katy, who's outstretched arms she falls into.

"Okay Maya, listen to me. We have ten minutes left with her before they unplug the machine, you need to calm down so that you can say goodbye properly." Katy explains, as she strokes her daughter's hair.

Maya breaks away from her mom. "Yeah, you're right." She says, glancing her Grandmother's way. "She'd probably hit us with her purse if she saw us crying like this."

Katy chuckles as Maya drops into the empty seat on the other side of Gammy, shakily she takes her hand. Katy looks up at Cory and thanks him.

He smiles back sympathetically. "I'll wait outside, just...take your time."

—

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma!"

Riley sighs as Ember pushes her teddy away and continues to cry out for—unbeknown to Riley— Maya.

"Shhh, your mommy will be back soon, I promise." Riley tells her, as she bounces the screaming baby on her lap.

"Awh, someone's not a happy bunny."

Riley looks up to see her mom entering the living room after putting a sick Auggie to bed. "She's been crying for Katy since you left." Riley explains, yelling over Ember's fussing.

Topanga chuckles, stopping infront of Riley with outsretched arms. Riley takes the hint and hands Ember over to Topanga who lifts her onto her hip, "I'll take it from here, don't think i've suddenly forgotten about school. Your backpack's at the door."

"But I wanted to be here when Maya got back, she was in pieces when she left—"

"Ah ah, Maya's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll understand that you have to get to school, now off you—." Topanga begins.

"Mom, I think i'm gonna throw up again!" The voice belongs to Auggie, who yells from his bedroom.

Topanga sighs, and turns to Riley before handing the screaming baby back to her. "All right, but i'm only allowing this because Maya and Katy arern't here, the second they get back I want you out of that door."

"Yes ma'am" Riley half jokes as she takes Ember into her arms.

When Topanga disappears into Auggie's room, Ember calms down and occupies herself with playing with Riley's hair, something that Riley has seen the baby do with Maya many times.

As she holds the baby on her lap, facing her chest; Riley gets a great view of Ember and that flash of recognition she'd felt when she first saw the baby comes over her once again. Behind the tiny blonde lashes that are a little darker than her hair, are beautiful hazel coloured eyes flecked with Maya's blue eye color. When Ember lifts her head to smile up at Riley, the brunette's breath catches in her throat. There's something about the way her eyes scrunch up when she smiles that reminds her of someone...

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Riley is pulled from her thoughts and is startled by the door being rapped on. She turns her head towards the hallway to see if her mom has heard, when she doesn't come; Riley rises from the couch just as the person knocks again and when she opens the door, she is met with the same eyes she'd been looking at a mere few seconds ago.

Lucas is looking as handsome as ever, towering over Riley in his grey trench coat. His hazel eyes that are so like Ember's stay on Riley's face for a little while before moving to the baby in her arms. And Riley swears he feels that sense of recognition too because she sees him tense up as he stares at the little blonde girl.

Farkle—who Riley hadn't realised was with him until now— clears his throat to break the silence, prompting Riley to speak.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at school." Riley reminds them, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"We could ask the same about you," says Farkle, trying to ignore the babbling baby. "You never miss a day, why weren't you in yesterday?"

"I—"

"We called and texted you numerous times and we got no reply, Riley you freaked us out!" Lucas says, seriously.

Riley winces. "sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just—" she looks down at Ember, "look, you better come inside."

Lucas's eyes don't leave the baby as Riley drops onto the armchair opposite the couch he and Farkle take their seat on. His chest is twinging weirdly as he tries to get rid of the even weirder feeling in the pit of his stomach, and then he realizes; this baby reminds him of somebody.

Lucas expects his girlfriend to ramble on before finally spitting out the reason why she skipped school, but to his surprise, she comes right out and throws it at him.

"Maya's back."

Lucas feels the wind leave his lungs as searches for his words. "W-what?"

* * *

 **To be continued. I know I know, i'm sorry! But, I promise it'll be worth it ;)**


	12. Choking On Your Alibis

Ice Cold.

Maya Hart's veins feel frozen, as if she might shatter into thousands of pieces if she moves another muscle. The death of her Grandmother has already cracked her heart open, so when she sees _him staring_ down at her daughter who, to her dismay fits perfectly in his arms. It's enough to both uplift the young mom and make her blood run cold.

Ember meets the Texan's gaze just as she and Katy walk in, two pairs of hazel eyes locking on each other. And Maya's heart lurches as the baby gives him a toothless grin, prompting an inevitable smile out of Lucas. Maya always loved Lucas's smile and the way one corner of his mouth would tug up before the other.

"Get your filthy, cow-milking hands off my dau—sister" She snaps back into reality, suddenly aware that her secret is teetering on the edge of being revealed. She swiftly becomes unfrozen, fury and grief overcoming her as she bolts towards Lucas.

Katy stops her.

His head immediately raises at the sound of her voice, and an unreadable expression grows on his face. Riley is the most confused by Maya's outburst, but puts it down to the stress she's obviously under.

"Maya. It's fine—"

"It's not fine Riley, I don't want him anywhere near her." Maya tells her, sternly. She hears her mom emit a sigh from behind her.

Lucas purses his lips, as he speechlessly hands Ember to Riley, who happily takes her while he scrapes up his words. "I'm sorry Maya, I didn't mean to—"

His voice is soon drowned out over the sound of Ember's loud screaming, and Maya's heart skips a beat as the baby leans as far as she can out of the petite brunette's arms and utters the little words Maya'd completely forgotten about.

"Holy lungs!" Yells a voice from the couch, who turns out to be Farkle.

"Ma-Ma-Maaaa!" Ember sobs, her face flushed red with tears.

To Maya's relief, Riley smiles sympathetically at the baby before looking directly at Katy. "I think she wants you." She tells her.

The blonde's head automatically snaps towards her mom, who's now standing right beside her. But Katy doesn't come to Ember's aid as Maya expects, only shakes her head tearfully. "No," she looks at Maya, "she wants her mom."

The teenager is disbelieved. "Mom, what are you—"

"I'm sorry Maya, but I just lost my mother. I can't have this secret on my shoulders too."

With that, Katy disappears into the spare room in a flash of blonde hair.

Hesitantly, Maya turns back to Riley and Lucas who also can't believe what they just heard. She finds it hard to meet either Riley or Lucas's gaze without feeling like a bug under a microscope. But when it finally bothers her that the baby is crying and she's doing nothing about it, she steps forward and takes the baby—who hasn't stopped uttering the words—from Riley.

For a long moment, it's as if Riley, Lucas, and Farkle are no longer in the room as Maya cups the back of the baby's head and sways her gently in her arms. The three teens are completely taken aback as they witness Maya's motherly instincts kick in.

"Shhh, you're okay Em." Maya whispers, trying to ignore the rapid beat of her heart against her ribs.

"W-what…?" Riley begins uneasily, after Ember settles her head on Maya's shoulder. "She's…She's yours?"

The blonde wipes away a stray tear, and cautiously nods her head; completely uncertain of what to expect.

"But why? I mean…how?" Riley murmurs.

Maya's lip is quivering, and all three teens are completely unsure of what to do as they watch her squirm under their gaze. And then, a sense of recollection flashes before Riley's doe-eyes and she glances at her boyfriend, catching sight of those soft hazel eyes. She looks back at Maya and Ember—who lifts her head from her mom's shoulder and turns towards Riley, Farkle, and Lucas.

Something goes click within the cogs of the brunette's brain, and her face falls in sheer heartbreak.

"So, w-who's the father?" Riley asks, clinging on to hope.

Maya glances at Lucas, who looks almost absent from the conversation and then at Farkle who lips are pursed tightly together.

 _That's it, they've worked everything out, they've put two and two together._

"Maya, I asked you a question. Who is the father of that baby?!" Riley demands, pointing at baby Ember who's crying is beginning to settle.

"Woah," says Farkle, rising from the couch to turn to Riley. "That's a little too far Ril—"

"Farkle, don't bother." Maya tells him, glossy eyed.

Maya, who completely abandons her plan to face the music can't seem to stand lying to her best friend any longer and pulls the plug on everything. "I'm so sorry, Riley. But it's true, she's Lucas's."

"That's all I needed to know." Riley says, before moving towards the door.

No matter how many times her friends call her name, Riley isn't listening to anything they have to say as she storms out of the house. Maya buries her face in her child's neck, stifling her cries. Farkle has disappeared with Riley in an attempt to get her to come back, and Lucas…no one's sure what he's feeling but it's definitely not guilt, it's something entirely different as he stares at the back of Ember's head, his heavy combat boots glued to the floor.

—

"I just got her off to sleep. Did you find out where Riley went?"

Maya numbly glances at Lucas who has taken to staring out of the living room bay window, before returning her gaze to Farkle before dropping onto the couch.

"She's spending the night at Smackle's apparently." Farkle replies, turning off his phone and setting it on the coffee table. "She's pretty angry."

"Well at least she's safe." Maya sighs.

Farkle nods before deciding to change the subject, "The baby went to sleep pretty quickly." He comments, awkwardly.

"Yeah well, once she's out, she's out."

The whole room falls silent, and Maya nervously twirls one of Ember's pacifier's around her finger. The only sound comes from the ticking clock on the mantelpiece and the odd cough or two coming all the way from Auggie's room.

Then, Maya and Farkle are startled by Lucas's booming from behind them, as he suddenly becomes unfrozen. He makes his way in front of the couch, arms folding against his chest. "The baby, she's…She's mine?"

"I'm sorry, did you miss all of that? Away with fairies like always, huh Ranger Rick." She replies, irritably.

He rolls his eyes, ignoring her comment. "Why did you keep this from me, _how_ could you keep this from me?"

Maya heart contracts at the hurting in his voice and comes to the preference that she'd rather him turn into raging 'Texas Lucas' than the victimised one she's seeing right now.

"Do we really need to talk about this now?" Maya asks, nervously.

He puts on a fake pondering look and puts a finger to his lips. "Hm, Do we need to talk about this now? Of course we do Maya, I have a daughter and I don't even know her! God, I don't even know her name!"

"I think i'll…just go." Farkle says awkwardly, grabbing his jacket from beside him before rushing over to the door.

Maya turns back to Lucas. "I-I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

He folds his arms tightly across his chest. "And what reason could you possibly have to keep my daughter away from me?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Maya exclaims. "I'm sixteen-years-old, it isn't exactly a walk in the park being pregnant at my age, I was terrified."

"You could've come to me, or to Riley—"

"What? And ruin your relationship? Lucas, there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about how i'd betrayed my best friend, I couldn't have stayed in New York." Maya asks.

"You know Riley and I weren't together when we happened, not officially. How could you be so selfish? I wouldn't have abandoned you or my daughter, my momma raised me better than that." He says. "And if Riley had a problem with it, so be it! I loved you Maya—"

Maya's jaw tenses. "Shut up, Lucas."

"And what were you planning on telling her when she grew up and asked about me, huh?" He presses on,

Maya's throat tightens and she doesn't have an answer for him as she drops back down onto the couch. "I-I don't know, but i'm back now and I brought my daughter with me. The secret is out now, and It's your choice if you want to be in her life or not, but please don't torture me over something that I couldn't control."

After that, she can't stop the tears from pouring out of her and she hates herself for appearing this weak in front of _him;_ the guy she always hated because she couldn't stop loving him, and look where it got her. Sitting infront of him with her head in her hands, blubbering like a child.

He doesn't stop himself from sitting beside her, draping an arm around her trembling form and pulling her close so that her head has no choice but to rest on his chest. With a deep breath, he manages to gather his words. "As of now, there'll be no more secrets okay? I'm sorry for yelling like that. But Maya when I said that I loved you, I meant it. And I think out of everyone, it really got to me the most when you left like you did. And now, here you are… after a whole year of not seeing your face, then you tell me we had a baby. It's just really overwhelming, and I wanna be in my daughter's life more than anything in this world, if that's still okay…?"

For a moment, Lucas doesn't think she's going to reply judging by the way she's sobbing uncontrollably into his trench coat but with a sniffle, she pulls away from him. "Ember, I named her Ember."

Despite the terrified feeling in his chest, he finds himself smiling faintly. "That's a beautiful name."


	13. Suck It Up Buttercup

**I know I KNOW! Please put down your maces and pitchforks, I am not armed and I'm throwing my arms up in surrender.**

 **The reason to why I haven't been able to update is because my sister gave birth a few weeks ago but unfortunately the baby was two months premature. He weighs under 2lbs and my whole family has been worried sick. But lately my little nephew Cuba Tobias is doing really well, we just need to keep our fingers crossed. I've also been going to London and back since that's where my sister lives and I live in Lancashire and we've been staying in hotel after hotel so it's made it impossible to be able to write or update.**

 **I love you, Cuba. Keep fighting little chap!**

 **Pray for him guys!**

 **Here's chapter fourteen!**

* * *

Lucas Friar numbly tossed his house key aside, and with a sigh of utter disbelief he threw himself against the wall and slid down it, sliding his rough hands across his face.

He saw his daughter today, a daughter he never knew he had.

He gives up on trying to reach Riley, and places his phone into the pocket of his jeans. It's pretty clear to him now that their relationship is broken, he'll have a lot of making up to do.

But he can't think about that right now. No matter how how many times he tries, he can't scour the image of the green-eyed baby, his baby, from his mind. She looks so much like Maya, yet he sees himself in her at the same time.

"Well, lookey here. You finally got your truanting ass back here."

Lucas freezes, feeling yet another wave of guilt consume him as he raises his head to look at his mom. She had her hands on her hips, looking down at him in her work suit. She was definitely unimpressed with him.

"Mom, I can explain—"

"Just…zip it." Mrs Friar says, swiftly placing a finger to her lips to end his stuttering. "Get in that kitchen, you're helping me cook dinner. And if I catch you skipping school again I will hang you off the empire state building by your shoelaces."

Lucas didn't say anything, just climbed to his feet and headed down the hall and into the kitchen. He was no good at keeping secrets, and he planned to tell his mom all about Riley, Maya and most importantly Ember the second he got home. But seeing how annoyed she is over him skipping school, he doesn't want to risk going to bed tonight and waking up tomorrow dangling off the empire state building.

"Cutting board." Says Mrs Friar, slapping down a wooden board on the kitchen counter, startling her son and bringing him from his reverie. "Carrots." She drops three unpeeled carrots onto it. "Peel and chop." She says, before throwing some utensils in-front of him.

As he drives the knife through each vegetable, his mind wanders to Riley, he wonders if she'll ever forgive him for this. Is knocking up girlfriend's best friend even forgivable? They hadn't really been together when he and Maya happened but he could understand her anger toward him and he hates himself for caring more about Maya than he can for Riley.

He remembers when he was younger, and his dad would let him sit on his shoulders when he got tired of walking, his father would also climb into his crib with him at night until he stopped crying. He should be doing that with Ember, acting like a father.

But he doesn't just want his baby, he wants Maya too.

"Ah!" Lucas hisses, before looking down at his index finger which now has a crimson trail running down it. With a huff, he grabs a nearby tea towel and wraps it around his finger.

"Oh for the love of—you had one job, Lucas!" Mrs Friar exclaims, setting the spoon she'd been using to stir the stew aside and rummaging through one of the cupboards.

"Come here." She demanded, yanking his hand to wrap a band aid around the small cut. "Seriously, what has gotten into you today?"

Lucas tenses, and his mom notices. Mrs Friar's matching green eyes flicker up to her son who was staring at the wall behind her, jaw tight. "Lucas?"

"I don't know what to do, mom."

"What are you talking about? Don't you know how to cut vegetables? Son—"

"No. God, I wish it was but…" He trailed off with a sigh and Mrs Friar gave him a concerned look, tightening her grip on his wrist.

"I got a girl pregnant."

—

Maya's tearful eyes were fixed on Auggie's old crib containing her daughter who sleeps on her back, head turned to face her mom, her pacifier hanging halfway out of her mouth. After Lucas left, Maya headed straight for the spare room where she found her mom spark out in the king sized bed they share temporarily. Maya had tuned herself in to watching Ember's chest rise and fall, not flinching when tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto the floor.

"Maya?"

Topanga's soft voice causes the young mom to look up, and she gives her a soft smile.

"Okay, i'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't hear your conversation, even over Auggie's heaving and coughing." Topanga begins.

Maya chuckles. "Of course you did, you're Topanga Matthews. You have supernatural hearing and the mother i'll never be." Maya sniffles, and a trail of tears from each eye spill down her porcelain cheeks.

"Hey, don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me, Maya Penelope Hart?" Topanga ordered, wiping away her tears.

"Why not? It's true." She says, looking back at the crib. "You know I've never told anyone this but for three months of my own kid's life, I couldn't look at her face. The nurses told me I had post-natal depression and that I wasn't going insane; but what kind of mother can't even look her baby in the eye? A terrible one, that's what."

Topanga blinks. "Sweetie—"

"No." Maya snaps back. "I don't deserve your pity. I'm a terrible mother and i'm a terrible friend, sure I might be getting a little better at it but it doesn't excuse my actions. I hurt Riley, and I probably hurt Lucas. I chose to keep Ember from her dad, I chose to keep Lucas from his daughter and—"

"Sweetie I don't pity you!" Topanga gets in, quickly. "I admire you. You are not a terrible mom!" She lowers her voice when she notices Katy stirring under the covers. "Would a terrible mom love a child as much as you love Ember? Would a terrible _friend_ leave behind the city she grew up in for the sake of others?"

Maya throws her hands over her face and proceeds to sob, stifling her cries so as not to wake up Ember or her mom. Topping's expression softens and she swings an arm around the second daughter she never had and pulls her close. "I feel like i'm failing at everything."

Maya's head comes to rest on Topanga's chest, and the mother-of-two rocks her gently back and fourth, stroking her blonde locks. "I wish I could make everything better sweetheart, I really do. But you'll make things right again, I know you will."

"He wants to spend the day with me tomorrow." Maya tells her, pulling away from Topanga. "I'm supposed to text him my answer."

Topanga smiles lovingly at her, and tucks a flyaway of the sixteen-year-old's blonde hair behind her ear. "That's totally your decision."

"But Riley—"

"Riley will be fine. I want you to consider yourself and Ember right now, and I know it'll be hard since you always put others before yourself but I want to know if you still have feelings for Lucas." Topanga asks.

Maya's heart contracts, and she sighs. "I never stopped. And I hate myself for it, he belongs with Riley."

"I see the way he looks at Riley, it's sweet." Topanga says, and Maya almost wants to tell her to quit making her feel worse but Topanga adds to her sentence. "But the way he looks at you…well, it's always scared me how all I see is sheer love and nothing but. I never wanted Riley with someone who doesn't love her and i've always been disliked Lucas for that, but I have a feeling he never realised just how much he cared about you. And then you left, after that I don't think he could bare to hurt Riley."

"I'm gonna have to give him a chance, aren't I?" Maya replied, weakly.

"I think you should give Lucas and Riley a chance. Give Lucas a chance to get used to his life being flipped upside down, and give Riley a chance to understand."

"Lucas Ethan Friar, what the nicknack paddy whack do you mean you got a girl pregnant, when did…how did…?"

Mrs Friar had moved to sit down at the table, too taken aback to even stay standing. Lucas sighs, and folds his arms tightly across his chest. "Fifteen-months-ago, in Texas."

His mom furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "But I saw Riley last week—"

"It wasn't Riley I got pregnant mom, It was…it was Maya." He explains, causing Mrs Friar's mouth to almost hit the table.

"Maya…" She says. "Of course, she was Riley's best friend. I thought she went missing…?"

"She did, she and her mom moved to Orlando." Lucas explains.

Mrs Friar swallows, her face is pale with shock. "And she…she had the baby?"

Lucas finds himself tearing up and with a nervous smile, he nods. "She…we, we had a baby girl. I have a daughter mom."

Mrs Friar moves her hand to cover her mouth, before removing it again to try and speak. "Son, i'm not sure what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I just wanted you to know, i'm no good at keeping secrets." He says.

"As much as i'm uncomfortable with this, I hope you plan on helping that poor girl out, I _hope_ I raised you right."

Lucas takes a seat at the table, and Mrs Frair glances at the stew on the stove before looking back at her son.

"You did mama, and I want that more than anything, but I have to wait until Maya's ready. She's been so cooped up in her own guilt and…" He sighs. "She's gonna text me to let me know.

"You can go, i'll finish the your pappy Joe's stew on my own." His mom replies, avoiding his gaze. She looks like she's about to get sick.

"Mom—"

She flicks a hand at him. "I'll be fine."

Lucas obeys, deciding not to press on her for any longer as he rises off his seat and heads out of the kitchen. He stops in the halfway down the hall though, Maya has texted.

 **[From Maya: Be at the Matthews' tomorrow at ten. You're lucky, I don't like seeing anyone on a Saturday.**


End file.
